


Making Love Out of Nothing

by TM_Shadd



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Engagement, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Same-Sex Marriage, Slow Burn, The Engagement Au, You get to see Ador say some corny shit, You get to see Catra react to that corny shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TM_Shadd/pseuds/TM_Shadd
Summary: Adora knelt in one knee and grabbed the rings she made. Catra’s eyes widen she was confused at the serious look her lover is giving, Adora gave a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Catra was flustered she never fails to ever be this cheesy, she secretly likes it tho. Adora was nervous she had prepared for this day and practiced many times when their not together.“C-catra I-I” Adora was blushing “Will you Marry me?”*What would happen if Adora and Catra had something else planned before the sword?[ The Engagement Au no one asked]





	1. Keep On Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> [Griffin Mcelroy Voice] Hello it's your old pal Travis here coming to you with an announcement, I accidentally deleted this fanfic while editing the chapter 9 now that's out of the way the good news is that I managed to save all of my writings so you're all about to experience the chapters with minor edits some may be the same some may not. I was lost on who exactly where my demographic was truth be told I still like to keep this Mature because tackling with relationships is a very heavy subject and I would like to base this on my experience as well, another note is that if you were my past reader before I stated that this fanfic was 25 chapters long and for every update that I do there's always 3 more in advance that I have already finished or still in the process of editing. I would also like to note people that English isn't my main language and I'm having a hard time editing with grammar so if you see errors in my work kindly tell me and I'll do my best to fix it that is all!
> 
> Enjoy suffering!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora wants to propose to Catra

          

_And I'm gonna keep on lovin' you_  
_'Cause it's the only thing I wanna do_  
_I don't wanna sleep_  
_I just wanna keep on lovin' you_

_-Keep on Loving You (Reo Speedwagon)_

* * *

 

  The waxing gibbous moon shines brightly below the Whispering woods, the trees rustle by the sound of the winds and fireflies roam around to light up the area beyond those woods lies the fright zone a place where no mortal dare to set foot upon. It was home of the evil horde and its ruthless leader Hordak the destroyer after the battle for Eternia he has hidden in his tower and put his witch shadow weaver in charge. It was during this time two soldiers sneaked beyond their appointed area heading towards the whispering woods with each step the two girls giggled, Adora was holding Catra’s hands dragging her to climb up an abandon horde base. It was an era 1 tower with a beautiful view of the lake, Adora’s timing could never be perfect. They took off their disguise and stared each other in the eyes. Adora and Catra were orphans of the war, they were found and trained by shadow weaver Adora was the star student while Catra was equally strong to Adora but disrespectful to authority, Adora admired her way of rebellion and Catra admired Adora’s willpower and strength, as time passed by the bond of the two grew stronger and stronger until the two realizes a different sensation that was illegal for a soldier.

 

_Love._

 

            Adora and Catra had a started off as friends with each other when they were 6 as time goes by and their friendship blossomed to something more from a crush to slowly falling love. It was at 16 that Adora asked Catra out this relationship was kept in secret for many years. God knows what shadow weaver would do to them if they found out they were in love. Love was a weakness in battle, Adora knows that Catra would be punished for something they both wanted this was a dangerous game they were playing but she has to admit she loves it. Adora never called each other as girlfriends or lovers for them the Horde’s secret word for it was “War Partner”. The tender kisses they share, the touch-starved affection and longing keep the two coming back to each other.

             They share flirty messages out of habit, Adora writes letters to Catra whenever she’s away Catra would find them under her pillow and give her presents, there was one incident that Catra gave Adora a mouse as a romantic gesture she couldn’t have the heart to tell her that she did not like it instead she just politely told her that “their species have different forms of gifts that don’t involve murder” Catra got the message she never got Adora “edible” mouse ever again. Catra purrs whenever Adora touches her this comfort lead to her sleeping next to Adora’s foot, she wished Catra was beside her instead down there but that position would give too many risks, sometimes Adora likes brushing Catra’s hair it was soft and fluffy, she gives her forehead kisses and whispers how much she loves her when everyone is asleep.

 

            Catra and Adora sometimes wake up early in the morning to make-out before heading to the showers and pretend that nothing happened. Their situation may be horrible but they finally found comfort and happiness right beside each other, this was something beyond the feeling of promotion of any cadet.

 

            On Fridays they sneak past the border and look at the moon, they share a ton of laughter and painful memories. Adora likes to stare at Catra’s eyes its was mismatched but Adora loved it anyway because it was “her” eyes, she likes to hold her hand and hear Catra’s heartbeat. She loves making her blush and calls her pet names specifically “Darling”. Catra was deeply in love with Adora so when she started calling her those she thought of the most romantic thing in her brain which was “sweetheart”. They have heard of stories of male and female horde soldiers being in love and defecting but never have they heard that two girls fall in love like this, they were countless times where Adora and Catra thought of joining the rebellion but they both knew it was risky since Horde soldiers were punished on the other side too. They belonged nowhere but with each other sometimes they wonder if their parents are still alive and imagine if they would be able to save each other if one day they lost but just for today she wanted to look at the future, a future where she’s with the woman she loves no more princesses and no more soldiers. It was just them together traveling and living their lives the best they could.

 

            Today was a special day Adora was scavenging for metals to use for the horde’s tanks when suddenly she stumbled upon a pretty rock with a dark blood red hue, she looked for another hour and found another one with a sky blue hue. She hid the rocks inside her jacket and set off to find the smartest person she knows about rocks.” _Kyle_ ”. Catra was busy eating her rations when suddenly she saw the blonde hair girl dragging Kyle out of the cafeteria, she saw him get shoved to a locker, bullying Kyle was Thursday kind of thing maybe Adora just forgot to do it so Catra paid it no mind. Adora clearly outmatched him in every aspect, Adora wasn’t **THAT** harsh on Kyle but they know that bullying is a form of showing their fellow cadets friendship followed by attempted murder. Kyle was a dear friend to everyone despite his lack of physical strength Adora placed him down the desk.

 

“A-Adora is it Thursday already?” Kyle stuttered, “I thought you already made me jumped off the border yesterday you have to wait for your turn cause Lonnie has something she needs “

 

“ _Ugh, Kyle_ ” Adora facepalmed at how pathetic he is “I just wanna know what are these?”

 

Adora showed the rocks she found.

 

“Oh, those are gems”

 

“What are gems?”

 

“I have read that they are used for rings about the proposal and stuff what you got are. Garnet and..lemme see” Kyle positioned the blue rock closer to his eye “A topaz? Holy shit Adora these are rare I’m sure they can be used to the Horde!”

 

“Sure” Adora rolled her eyes “I want to know what is this proposal thing “

 

“From what I can remember from the old books lovers use rings with gems inside as a sign of affection, they live happily ever after I think?” Kyle shrugged “ The gems act as a symbol of like a strong bond with each individual”

 

“More than _War Partners_?”

 

“I think so”

 

Adora punched Kyle out of happiness.  “Thanks”

 

Adora rushed down the cafeteria and saw Catra almost done with her meal.

 

“You're late,” she said in a husky tone “Did you had fun beating the shit out of Kyle?”

 

“I already made him jump the border yesterday beside it’s Lonnie’s turn and I didn’t want to like start a fight with her again about the proper time for bullying”

 

“So what gives?”

 

“I found a rock”

 

Catra just facepalmed at Adora being a dumbass.

 

“You found a rock?”

 

“A shiny rock! “ she yelled “a very expensive rock”

 

Catra just watched her in silence.

 

“Today I’m gonna go steal some metals from the storage room”

 

“Adora, what are you planning ?”

 

“I found this information about carving items and I thought it would be interesting “

 

Catra just laughed at her adorable “War Partner”

 

“Whatever weirdo”

 

            For the next few weeks Adora worked on getting a small amount of gold bending them to a shape of a ring, Catra was confused at the love of her life’s hobbies but still, she did enjoy seeing her being passionate about something. Catra sometimes steal extra rations for her to eat, she stares at her fidgeting with the small object, one time Adora cut her fingers and Catra imminently react by grabbing a band-aid and licking her wounds. Catra stayed awake with her until dawn because as much as Catra doesn’t want to admit it Adora sometimes doesn’t think things through she goes around by instinct which is exactly what gravitated herself to her in the first place. Adora was blushing when Catra does romantic cheesy stuff showing her hidden soft side. She loves her so much sometimes she believes that this was all a dream but Catra’s kisses say otherwise.

 

“You should be more careful, sweetheart “ Catra whispers

 

“Sorry” Adora kisses her cheek “I'm almost finished with this it just needs your name on it”

 

“Alright, but remember tomorrow is Friday and we have plans”

 

“Yes, I remember Darling”

 

Catra and Adora smiled at each other before saying goodnight.

 

       It took Adora 3 hours to finally finished the whole encryption she sat down the two objects to her locker. It was already 12 pm, she sat down her bed with a sleeping Catra on her feet. She ruffled her hair and gave her a small kiss before resting.

 

“I love you Catra” she murmurs

 

Catra responds by touching her hands with her tail.

 

* * *

 

 

    Today was Friday Catra and Adora did their usual routine and finally sneaked past the guards. They were at their favorite spot in the whispering woods inside the abandoned tower sometimes they would make love there sometimes they would just tell each other how much they love each other but this time Adora has other things in mind, she build the ring from scrap and researched the tradition of loving and proposal and if there’s something that Adora was good of that;s strategizing plans. Adora made a small flower crown for Catra, they held each other’s hands and danced to the moonlight. Catra purrs and laughs at how much Adora is being a dork today, they’ve been dating for years now. Adora was on the verge of being promoted to force captain and Catra couldn’t be any happier.

 

 

“Careful Catra you might fall in love with me” teased Adora as she kisses her hand

 

 

“Idiot, we’ve been doing these for years” she replied dipping her

 

 

“I know,” she says in a gentle tone “ you just make me happy “

 

 

Adora stops for a moment and pulled Catra for a passionate kiss. The two stared at each other like the first day they fell in love, it was soft and full of gentleness their hearts were in sync she couldn't imagine being this happy with anybody else. Catra entwines their fingers she loves the feeling of her strong arms wrapped around her. Catra and Adora we’re 20 they’ve been dating for 4 years and despite everything, they have been together through thick and thin.

 

Adora knelt in one knee and grabbed the rings she made. Catra’s eyes widen she was confused at the serious look her lover is giving, Adora gave a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Catra was flustered she never fails to ever be this cheesy, she secretly likes it tho. Adora was nervous she had prepared for this day and practiced many times when their not together.

 

“C-catra I-I” Adora was blushing “Will you _Marry_ me?”

 

The two were flustered nerds both of them were screaming inside. Catra knew what marriage was and this was something she never expected coming from her but she is Adora after all. Catra couldn’t find the words to say first they were both flabbergasted at what’s happening, Adora kissed the back of her hand again this time Catra’s ears flatten.

 

“Yes,” catra said with a soft smile

 

“Wh-” Adora’s face got redder

 

“I said yes, my darling” she drag Adora to stand up.

 

Adora was so happy she Catra by the waists and kissed her repeatedly. She spun her around until laughing and giggling until they fall down lying next to each other. Adora held Catra’s hands firmly she put the ring to Catra’s fingers and vice versa. This was the best day of their lives, alone together in the woods away from the war.

 

“After I become force captain,” Adora says nuzzling on Catra’s neck “run away with me”

 

“Where would we go?” Catra said in a worried tone while twirling the blonde's hair

 

“Anywhere just not here,” she said kissing her forehead.

 

_Those were the last memory of each other until the day came when a magic sword ruined everything they had ever planned._


	2. Total Eclipse of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the deal with this since I already finish 9 chapters your gonna have to wait with me uploading the chapters again one by one again, Luckily for you new readers you get to experience so much content in one day as for my old ones I have made a promise that I would finish this no matter I was already at the point of giving up entirely on this fanfic but then I thought this was a personal achievement for me so forgive my shitty writing, forgive me for delayed content and forgive me for accidentally deleting this work. 
> 
> I also forgot to mention that the title of the chapters is based on '80-'90s music. I have already made a playlist for this base on the chronology of the chapters and yes I'll give you the link around chapter 20 because the lyrics of the songs contain so many spoilers so thank you for supporting me here's chapter 2.

 

 

_Once upon a time, I was falling in love_  
_But now I'm only falling apart_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_

 

_-Total Eclipse of the Heart ( Bonnie Taylor)_

* * *

 

Glimmer and Bow have finally discovered their champion, Adora was happy discovering a magical sword but the choices that she made still burns. Glimmer and Bow slept through the village before going to Brightmoon, inside one of the huts she saw a familiar feline. Adora can see her frown from a mile, She was holding a first aid kit and stolen rations at the window. Adora hurriedly went outside and meet with the furious soldier.

 

"You gave everyone a battle, " she says looking at Adora's bruises, Catra grabbed hold of cotton and slowly wipe the wound "Did I hurt you that badly? "

 

"No, Dear," Adora says as she scotches over closer "I just feel confused about everything the sword, the voices in my head and worst of all these people who have rescued me"

 

Catra was gently bandaging her up. Adora just kept on staring at how lovely her feline lover is, the stars emphasizes her radiant beauty. The way Catra was worried about her makes the blonde smile, she knows that she's angry but a little bit of flirting would close the tension.

 

"You were very intimidating awhile ago I - " she murmurs

 

"Don't start with me" Catra cut her off "I've been worried last night since you didn't come home and now your hanging out with these rebels!? How was I suppose to feel about this! "

 

Adora remained silent.

 

"I get it, you took an enchanting walk through the Whispering Woods and now... " Catra got teary eyes "It feels like you've changed"

 

"I'm still _me_ , Catra What are you talking about? "

 

"Are you fucking insane!? You're with the rebels whatever happened to what you said to me? "

 

"There are things that I discovered about myself and I just want to share it with you"

 

Out of Anger Catra's claws begin to show.

 

"The Princess's have rotten your brain! I'm taking you home!" she said and grabbed her hand

 

"Catra, No, Stop! " Adora resisted and took off her hands, that was the first time that Adora let go of Catra's hands. The two were both shocked and staring at each other in disbelief, Catra was irritated and how stubborn Adora.

 

"Are you serious!" Catra yelled "You're choosing them over me!? "

 

"I didn't choose them!" she explained "Maybe I'm using them to know more about me... Isn't this the closest we have to have a spy to the rebels? "

 

"Alright" Catra calmed down "I'm listening"

 

"I don't know who this she-a person is and the voices in my head made me use this sword and I'm so.. Lost. Shadow Weaver would have destroyed this sword but there's this weird feeling that I need to..to use it? " Adora jitters "I just need more time? "

 

"Are you leaving me behind? "

 

Adora was lost of words. She gulped at that sentence looking at her with sadness.

 

" **No! That's not it!** " she assured her "I'll come back for you, Catra I promise"

 

Adora hugged Catra from behind. Catra was crying, Adora can hear sobs even when the back is turned. This was cruel of her. She made her cry the guilt is eating Adora up

 

"You were going to be promoted today!" Catra hisses "You promised me we were going to run away together, away from the horde away from the princesses do you ever think about how selfish your actions were? "

 

"I'm sorry" Adora grabbed Catra's hands and interlock their fingers " I didn't mean to act like this, I still want you to run away with you it's just complicated with everything right now"

 

"Does this even mean anything to you!? " Catra grab hold of Adora's right hand showing both of them wearing the ring she made.

 

That struck a chord inside Adora's heart.

 

"It means everything to me," she says with a whisper pulling in closer for a hug. Catra has a mixed set of emotion, anger, sadness, guilt, happiness..pain? Catra just couldn't stop crying where was the Adora she knew who would use her reason to come back to her, now it's just a stranger whose pretending to be righteous.

 

"Catra, Join me," Adora says offering her hand "I beg of you "

 

Catra was filled with anger right now that she slapped Adora by instinct.

 

"I can't, Adora you know that," Catra says in a husky tone "What your doing is suicide and it hurts me, You're asking me to abandon all of our friends and training just for yourself!? Have you ever considered what would happen to me when you're gone!? Was. Everything that we've been through a lie! "

 

Adora was panicking she didn't want to see Catra crying at her in such intensity.

 

"Did you ever actually _love me?_ " she says with a low tone

 

"Of course I did! " Adora was having waves of emotions run through her too "I wanted to marry you and live with you why are you testing this right now? "

 

"Your forcing me to be like this! " she hisses "All I wanted was the person I love to come back home with me and the moment she sees a magical sword she imminently goes to the rebels and the spy action.. Adora have you ever seen any of our spies ever returned!? They defect and join the rebel or worse of all get killed.."

 

Catra's heart sunk.

 

"This is painful for me I have to go " She didn't want to imagine her dying, she couldn't handle it worst or all defect and be her enemy. Catra started running away still teary-eyed.

 

"Catra wait!" Adora hurridly followed her

 

* * *

 

They made their way to the abandoned tower near the lake, Adora was chasing Catra out of desperation while Catra was crying. The two stared at each other, this was the place where Adora proposed weeks ago and now its a place of ruins from the battle that morning.

 

"Catra, please forgive me" She hugs her

 

Catra pulled away.

 

_"It's... Over"_

 

"W-what? " Adora's voice starts to shake

 

"I said it's _over,_ Adora! " Catra yelled

 

"Please don't do this... C-catra I.. " she kneeled down "I can't do this without you, my love "

 

Catra grabbed hold of her ring and threw it far away. Adora watched in horror all that hard work and effort into engraving her name on their ring, she was about to marry her and run away. Adora's heart is shattered, she couldn't stop crying over the happiness she could have had with her without Catra where would her home be? Not in the Horde and definitely not at the Rebellion who was she now?

 

"Goodbye _, my love_ ," says Catra in a low ton

 

With those final words, Adora just stood still watching the love of her life leave her and return to the Horde. She stayed there all morning watching the sunrise holding dearly the ring she has worked on for weeks, The only thing she has left is this ring. On this day Adora would serve it as a reminder of love and someday she will get Catra back, she needs the war to end and save her. Adora made up her mind she was going to stay with the rebellion for her sake, for now, she was devastated at the other ring. She needs to find it and maybe someday somehow when everything is over Adora could try again and win her over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of everything:
> 
> 1\. Adora is super gay  
> 2\. I like hurting Adora so expect more of that  
> 3\. Expect a reoccurring joke


	3. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora looks for her ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ I'm doing my best  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ To restore all the chapters  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ Please be patient   
> (((;◔ᴗ◔;))) You're Welcome

 

_You know I'm such a fool for you_   
_You've got me wrapped around your finger_   
_Do have to let it linger?_   
_Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?_

_-Linger (The Cranberries)_

 

* * *

 

It's been a week since she defected and joined the rebels, Adora is not used having an empty room by herself usually it's filled with other kids like them too and Catra, the only thing that made her e endure that place was now gone. She wonders if Catra feels lonely if she's not there anymore, she clings to the empty cover and looks over her blue ring, she likes knowing stuff about She-Ra and the real world but Catra was also right that she doesn't belong in the horde. Bow and Glimmer we're welcoming when she arrived at castle Brightmoon but it is not the same compared to what she's been through with her ex-lover. She misses her dearly there was never a day when Catra’s voice doesn't burn into her mind, she got up and started doing pushups to clear her mind.

 

Bow and Glimmer we're having a private conversations about putting her trust on an ex-horde a week is not long enough to prove her loyalty to the rebellion but they saw potential the moment she saved them from the giant spider in the Whispering Wood, it's not like they never had defects before but this time Adora was special she was chosen as She-ra all they need to do is have faith they don't want her to feel like she's being used as a weapon like how the Horde uses their people. She pretended that she didn't hear them what's the only way for her to cope with all of this then exercise. Adora had done 100 pushups and 100 squats in an hour yet every time it reminds her of Catra. She wonders if she ever did the right thing, to begin with?

 

Suddenly a knocked can be heard on the door.

 

“who's there? “ she says holding her sword

 

“It's Bow” he said adjusting his arrows “and also Glimmer “

 

“Is there a mission I need to do? “

 

“No, no” glimmer replied “We just want to talk”

 

Adora opened the door and put away her sword.

 

“Alright, we're talking “

 

The trio sat down at Adora’s bed. It was soft just like glimmers but there was a tear at the side, a couple of pieces of cotton were sticking out and a bunch of feathers scattered at the right side. Bow put down her arrows and start filing his fingers.

 

“It's been days since the last mission and you seem pretty… hmm” he tries to think of more polite terms

 

“Depressed,” says glimmer. Bow elbowed her and stared at her with a do-not-be-rude eye.

 

“What Glimmer means to say is.. You look like something is bothering you”

 

Adora was happy her new friends are concern for her. “There is but... It's nothing important “

 

That was a lie. Adora was bothered about the missing ring and losing the love of her life.

 

“You can talk to us about anything and we would try to help as much as we can” offered Bow.

 

Adora didn't bother talking to them at first, they sat around and stared at each other for minutes until finally she got up and gives a deep sigh.

 

“Okay” the guilt got to Adora “I lost something weeks ago and I don't know if I would ever get it back”

 

“What did you lose? “ Bow says in a worried tone

 

 _Catra. No, Adora can't tell her that. She was the enemy_.

 

“It's… a ring” she says with a gulp

 

“a ring? “

 

“Yeah, I made it in the Horde and I just want it back “

 

Bow stood up with enthusiasm.

 

“Alright, Glimmer we have to help Adora find that ring it's our job as her best friends to make her happy”

 

That was sweet, maybe this prince's stuff isn't too bad.

 

“I have a lot of questions “ glimmer says raising a finger “First why a ring, second where did you lost it and third how on Eternia are we going to get there? “

 

_Of course, Glimmer was always cynical with the kind of things._

 

“I'm sorry I can't tell you that at the moment,” she says in a low tone “to answer your question I last saw it on the Whispering Woods”

 

Bow was already setting up his arrows and dragging along Glimmer.

 

“Operation find that item is a go!” Bow says as he fired an arrow to a nearby tree, the arrow exploded causing a long bunch of sliding gears to appear.

 

“As you can see I am always prepared”

 

Glimmer looked at Bow.

 

“You should save your arrows I can always teleport us you know?”

 

“Your right but I also don't want you to overuse your magical powers” Bow looked around the castle and tapped Glimmer on the shoulder “Have you seen Adora? “

 

The two turned around and saw Adora sliding down the open window using a combination of tied up bed sheets . Glimmer face palmed and grabbed Bow, they both teleported them to the other side. Adora looked around the ground and saw a glimmering light right in front of her, it was Glimmer carrying Bow in a luggage position.

 

“Don't run off like that” Scolded Glimmer “You could have been mistaken as a thief! ”

 

“Sorry, I was just happy to have someone help me find it” she explains “You don't really need to go with me if-”

 

Glimmer cut her off before she could finish

 

“Adora, we're here for you”

 

With those words, it brings a sense of comfort to Adora’s mind. Bow got off glimmer and jumped up and down.

 

 _ **“Best friend Squad Operation Make Adora Smile Go! !** _“ bow yelled while doing jazz hands.

 

* * *

 

The trio made it to the whispering Woods past the town of Thaymor finally to the direction of the abandoned tower. Bow was looking at the lake for any material object while Glimmer was in the tees teleporting branch per branch for the shiny item, Adora went inside the abandoned tower perhaps there it would be there.

 

The tower was nauseating her mind was lost in the thoughts of the memories she had with Catra, this was the place she first confessed, the first place where they kiss and the last place they have been together. She climbed inside the broken control panel and saw the symbols they made together except this time it was clawed.

 

_A+C_

 

She touched the engravings, holding back her tears her words burned and every moment that lead them to fall apart stung. There were white flowers at the side of the room she remembers these were her favorite and how she would sneak out of the night just to get these for her, did Catra come here? She reached her hands and touched her ring, she felt the hard metal and remember Catra’s sweet voice. How can she ever forget? How can she ever forget the only person she has ever loved? This heartbroken sorrow manifests everywhere even on the battlefield and then her fear came into a reality when she saw her in the opposite side. She never wanted to fight her She never wanted to have conflicting morals over the good of Eternia and the Horde. It was a week ago that everything changed and now she just wants her ring back although that ring was made for the person she loves is over her heart will always be here forever.

 

Adora marched on to the top of the tower, there remained empty cans that they used to share, a bunch of scattered notes about cadet and rifle formations lastly, old pictures of her and Catra. Adora stared at the torn picture it was too much why did she have to leave, why could she not join her? She never wanted to be apart from her but she did and she hurt her, what's more, shameful than an act of having your lover cry in front of your face? This feeling she has hurt more than their training or whatever Shadow Weaver has done with them, she loves being with her and she loves loving her and now who was she? The people call her a hero but does that mean anything when the person she loves is not there to see her become a better person? The guilt made Adora Scratched her neck she felt like she was drowning and the only way out was to go to the rooftop and see the wonderful stars, it was as bright as ever and for a moment she wished she could just forget she closed her eyes and slowly drifted into the night.

 

“The stars are beautiful today love, I wish you would have seen it with me” She murmurs she gently closed her eyes.

 

The wind blew at Adora’s place this place may be a memory of Her lover but she has to admit she always love seeing the wonderful view from here, all was well and quiet until A sparkle of appeared in front of her.

 

“Eternia to Adora” Glimmer says pressing Adora’s forehead “Are you planning to just lay down there? “

 

“Sorry” she giggled “This place just brings me memories”

 

Glimmer tried sitting next to her but a bunch of empty cans were all over the place, she wonders if the horde soldiers even know about personal hygiene. This place was decomposing and filthy who even bothers to go here and sit in this dirty roof, she does feel a bit better knowing Brightmoon has a nice shower.

 

“Are you done checking this place out? “ she says putting her hands on her hips

 

“There's one more room I haven't checked,” Adora says while staring up “Your welcome to join if you want”

 

“This place gives me the creeps especially since it was from the Horde”

 

“Well I was from the Horde “

 

“Your _different_ Adora” she says placing a hand on her shoulder “You choose to see the good in this world and your very admirable your past doesn't define who you are” she smiles “Alright, well Bow and I are going to check the bushes just call us at the roof if you need us”

 

“I'll be sure to take note”

 

* * *

 

The one place that Adora could not bear to enter was the abandoned cadet rooms, it was just the same as what they had but much wider, it had more lockers and a secret compartment for military documents era 1 used to rely on one recorder but now everything is done by Shadow Weaver. There was a huge wall in the back of the bed, Adora accidentally punched a hole the first time they got there it has been rendered to be their personal gift and letters area. She remembers making poetry about her and leaving roses to get Catra in the romantic mood. Adora gets flustered remembering the area where they used to have a lot of sex. All those memories those heated conversations and secrets they have to keep from the grasp of Shadow Weaver were now gone.

 

_Maybe Catra was right? Maybe I did change?_

 

This sacred space of her is slowly eating her up although she couldn't lie that this place was one a part of her and nothing can ever change that, Adora placed her hands on one of the bedroom and looked at the hole, she saw fragments of her letters burned and flowers dying inside. Every part of her years for her ex-lover who could not after being apart, this wound inside her is unbearable how can she let those two people know what's it like to lose someone you've been with for years?

Deep inside a part of her wanted to see if Catra was still inside this building maybe they could have one final talk?

 

She took one final look at the whole tower before finally saying its goodbye. There were no more letters and no more Catra yet the imprints will forever remain there, she's now a rebel soldier a defender of the good. She wishes she would see how she far she has come, she still misses her and to an extent still loves her but that's not what they need right now, she has responsibilities for the people in Eternia, she needs to show her that whatever she's doing is wrong. There will always be a better life for them instead of the war and whatever she does they will forever be tools for war. She was she-ra the champion of Eternia but before she goes, she took the only remaining picture of Catra and her that wasn't torn. One picture was enough for her to finally have closure and maybe the two of them would smile again beyond the battlefield.

 

“Adora! “ yelled bow “I think I found it! “

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✾(〜 ☌ω☌)〜✾ Now that's out of the way Follow me on @TM_Shadd on Twitter   
> ✾(〜 ☌ω☌)〜✾ adoraisagoddamnfurry@tumblr.com


	4. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora finally tells her friends about the ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (o尸’▽’)o尸 Just a few more!
> 
> I'm having a mental breakdown for all my lost content please bare with me

 

_There's nothin' where we used to lie_  
_Conversation has run dry_  
_That's what's going on_  
_Nothing's fine, I'm torn_

_-Torn(Natalie Imbruglia)_

 

* * *

 

Adora almost jumped with joy the three of sat down the grass; Bow was delighted his expression could not be any happier he gave a small smirk and looked at glimmer while holding the ring.

 

"Another job was done by yours truly," Bow says bowing down and presenting the ring.

 

"Is that a topaz!?" Glimmer looked at the shiny rock and held up to her face "It's so pretty!"

 

"I never knew you collected jewelry Adora," Bow says looking at the ring

 

“I don't actually this one is just based off my hard work”

 

“You know I have a ton of jewelry in my room” Glimmer handed back the ring to Adora “what makes this one so special? “

 

“It's just… “Adora tries to “I don't want to talk about it here, this place just makes me feel sad”

 

“Sorry”

 

An awkward silence filled the air.

 

Bow clasped his hands together.

 

“Mission Accomplished! Great job team, Time to go home I could really use a shower”

 

“Your right and it's almost past midnight” Glimmer yawned

* * *

 

Adora couldn't stop feeling guilty about everything. Bow and Glimmer were her best friends she gave a deep sigh to calm her conscience. The three went back to Brightmoon the guards were still on patrol and nobody has ever noticed they were gone for hours, Bow and Glimmer we're arguing about the best way to sneak back to the room, Bow was worried about Glimmers magic while Glimmer was worried about Bow's arrows in the end it became to Adora as a the final decision, it was nice seeing two people argue because they care about each other… _that sounded way too familiar_

 

Adora took the most diplomatic way well in hardish kind of way it still counts because it didn't involve murder that night, distract the guards and sneak in the front door, the trio managed to knocked the two guards out but not too hard to give them a concussion, the three of them were successfully inside. Glimmers eyes sparkle out of joy and bow was fist pumping quietly they passed the kitchen, the corridors, the library and lastly the fiercest trial of all Queen Angella's room. Bow passed and gave a thumbs up, next was Adora giving Glimmer a signal to come over and so it was Glimmers turn she stood around for a second looking around the hallways until they all heard a familiar voice.

 

“Where do you think you're going? “

 

_It was the Queen flying above Glimmer._

 

The three froze and looked at each other; they try to think of an explanation.

 

“I was... Uhmm… “Glimmer was sweating

 

 _“ON A CHOCOLATE MILK RUN”_ yelled Bow

 

The three exchange stares with each other.

 

“Y-yeah” glimmer continued “We couldn't sleep so we thought getting something to drink would help us “

 

Queen Angela gave a frightful stare. She flew next to Adora and held her shoulders, The Queen was very frightening this close. Adora gulps shaking and looked back to the two, then we're giving her a thumbs up which only means she needs to continue this lie.

 

“Y-yes my Queen, I had nightmares awhile ago and Bow and Glimmer were helping me get chocolate milk “

 

They hope the lied work. Queen Angela stared at the 3 for the moment and finally let go, she gave a facepalm on right in front of her daughter, she wishes she can understand teenagers but all of this effort for chocolate milk they could have just asked the staff.

 

"Very well" she sighs and opened the door to her Chambers "Guards kindly assist these three to the kitchen" Queen Angela looked at Glimmer "By the way young lady you are still grounded from what you did last time"

 

Glimmer groaned.

 

“Yes mom, I know”

* * *

 

That was the stupidest excuse they can come up and luckily it worked, the guards escorted them to the kitchen to get a hot tasty beverage before finally going to Adora's bed. Bow had those cute bunny marshmallows on top of his chocolate milk while Glimmer has frosting and sprinkles covered with a wafer stick for Adora she never understands what Chocolate even is and believe it was just another form of coffee. Glimmer lays a mattress for them to lay down she was happy their mischief worked.

 

"Nice thinking Bow," says Glimmer stirring the frosting to her chocolate milk

 

“Thanks, the only thing I can think off at the moment was food I'm glad it worked”

 

"You never told us you were still grounded" Adora shifted her glare to Glimmer

 

“And you never told us about the ring”

 

_“Touché”_

 

“What does that word even mean?” says Bow

 

“I have no idea, I just read it at one of the Horde's library it was just an expression from the old ones?”

 

“Or maybe it's an ancient summoning ritual!”

 

"We're getting off track here," says glimmer, she took a sip of her beverage then continued "I'm really curious about this ring, Adora especially since it has a topaz these are very rare to find in Eternia nowadays"

 

This was the moment she fears and there's no way for her to hide anymore.

 

"Alright, I'll tell" Adora sigh "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

 

"We promise," says glimmer before chugging her drink

 

 _"Superbest friend squad secret information time_!" Bow's eyes sparkle "This is exciting"

 

Adora’s face got red.

 

“I Ummm made this ring for someone as a token of my love”

 

“Token of your love? “ Bow took a moment to realize **“YOU GOD MARRIED!?!”**

 

Glimmer spit her drink.

 

"What no... I mean what happens before that? "

 

Adora starts twirling her fingers on the floor.

 

“You mean engagement? “Says Bow

 

**“YOU WERE ENGAGED!? “**

 

“Y-yeah”

 

Bow made a noise. This was interesting finally something personal from their best friend.

 

"I never thought the Horde would be into those kinds of stuff"

 

“Oh it was very illegal, especially with male and female cadets unless you find a way to break that and be with someone with more similar qualities than you”

 

“Wait, if the horde is strict about male and female engagement then that means…. “

 

Glimmer and Bow looked at each other with a determination.

 

_“Your gay! “_

 

_"What's gay?"_

 

"You," Bow says pointing his finger to Adora

 

“I don't follow”

 

Glimmer facepalms.

* * *

 

 

"Okay maybe gay wasn't the right term sorry," says bow "The proper term for it is a _lesbian"_

 

“ _A lesbian?”_

 

_“Girls who are attracted to other girls”_

 

“Oh” Adora never heard of that term before “I guess I am a lesbian "she lightly shrug

 

~~She still doesn't understand what a lesbian is but goes along with it.~~

 

“That's so cool you see me and glimmer are both Bi”

 

“Bi? “

 

“Bisexual means liking the two genders “

 

“That's very interesting”

 

_(Adora just nods because she doesn't know what genders are so far she knows human, cat, lizard, Princess and vampire aliens like Hordak. She's pretty confident that's what Gender is supposed to be.)_

 

"Wow, the Horde sounds sadder than we taught sorry about that but please continue"

 

~~_Lesbian huh? The attraction has so many terms._ ~~

 

"This ring I made it for the person who I was in love for many years, we're going to run away from everything and live a happy life. She almost tore all of our pictures away except for one"

 

“That's terrible” Bow replied, “Can we see the picture of its okay?”

 

“Sure “

 

Adora handed the merely torn picture of them together. Bow's eyes widen while Glimmer spits her drink twice in one day, her eyes begin to twitch trying to think of good things to say okay she's going to rain check on that for today.

 

“Are you kidding me, Adora!? “

 

"This has to be a coincidence," says Bow starring at the picture

 

"No, that's the love of my life," she says in an embarrassed tone

 

“Isn't this the force Captain that attacked Salineas?

 

“Excuse me for a moment” Glimmer said in a heavy tone.

* * *

 

She teleported back to her room and screamed waking outside the balcony, her shriek can be heard all the way down to their room. Bow took a deep breath and handled it better than Glimmer after a few minutes' sparkles begin to appear until finally, she teleported back. Deep down Adora expected this well this was also her fault for trying to find the ring.

 

“Let me get this straight I mean gay whatever you She-Ra we're engaged to the Horde captain" Glimmer teleported to the side of her bed

 

“You are correct “Adora nods

 

“I can't believe we've been fighting **ADORA’S WIFE!** “Yelled bow

 

_“She's not my wife! “_

 

"Not yet," says bow "Does she have a name?"

 

_“Catra”_

 

“Adora, I'm heavily concerned about this” Glimmer says putting a hand on Adora’s shoulders “She tried to kill people and she's teamed up with the Horde, what if she tries to kill us or worst what if she tried to kill my mother? I know you had a past with her but if any of the Princess found out or worst of all my mother there's going to be a huge outburst on whether we can trust on your or not even if you are She-Ra"

 

"Don't be" she sighs "W-were not together anymore... "

 

That stung Adora for a bit.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up “

 

“I'm fine” Adora took a sip of her chocolate “ I'm fine spending quality time on my own besides The Rebellion is all that matters to me”

 

That was partially true. Adora was still thinking of her sometimes it hurts just even mentioning her name but by the end of the day she was still herself and maybe Catra and she would someday move on from this. Bow and Glimmer stayed for the night and slept on the floor close to her. It was nice to finally spill those words out to her friends

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> 1\. Yes we have a joke occurring here  
> 2\. Glimmer went Feral  
> 3\. I like torturing Adora


	5. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora dreams of Catra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an epiphany the other day so after my comfort fic I thought why am I pushing myself so hard over a hobby that I know people would barely read and then it hit me "I should just upload all of the fics then edit it later or in a day or two because what matters is the flow of the story" and that's what exactly I'm going to do. Expect lots of grammar errors but I would fix that eventually so far in my planner I would like to base everything by 3's because it feels much more manageable. By the end of the day what matters is I manage to publish a chapter for the story.

 

* * *

 

It's been a week since Adora managed to defeat Shadow Weaver's mind tricks at Mystacor but that doesn't mean she's completely worry-free after the events, she's been having constant nightmares of the Evil Horde and their mischief but worst of all the overbearing guilt for her wrongdoings for Catra. Adora spends her morning's exercising, planning out for the Rebellion's next attack and in the evenings she's busy training Bright moon's soldiers it was a job she volunteered for to get away from her deeper problems. The day she was able to change her sword into a shield made her wearier of the incoming attacks, this newfound power made her reckless as the day goes until training without eating has become a normal routine for her. Glimmer and Bow were concern about this bad habit sometimes they would force Adora to take a break but as stubborn as the mighty She-Ra is her whole body one day collapsed and this bought Queen Angella's attention.

One night Adora could barely sleep she can hear different voices one from light hope and the other from Shadow Weaver; she lets out a loud shriek waking Glimmer and Bow. The two hurriedly went to her room and saw a shaking Adora frighten by an unknown entity this lead to the two having sleepovers for weeks the two thought that this would help her but they were wrong each day's something or someone was always making her feel paranoid, sometimes she would transform into She-Ra while sleepwalking this was worse since She-Ra starts going to an unknown rampage, Eternia knows whose controlling her. This cycle of agitated rest raised an alarm on Bow he insisted on talking to Castaspella about magical dream remedies that would help Adora calm down for whatever is causing this is affecting the realm's protector.

Glimmer looked at Bow raising her right eyebrow.

“You want me to invite my aunt here to Brightmoon?”

"That's the plan," Bow says with enthusiasm "Adora hasn't slept for days and she's tiring herself out like this we have to do something Glimmer"

Queen Angella was at the other room listening to the conversation, she just finished managing paperwork and resources for the rebellion after the incident in Plumaria she couldn't help herself become anxious for the safety of her daughter, it's not that she doesn't trust Glimmer but ever since She-Ra has become reckless she hardly has any control of the chosen protector. It was already hard becoming a rebellion leader after her husband died now all she worries about is Glimmer and how this war would affect her, parenting is a difficult task than expected she's happy that at least Glimmer found decent friends to help her in this world.

"You mind telling me what's that racketing at 3 am in the morning?"

Glimmer almost panicked.

“Nothing to be concerned about, Mom”

“Don't make me fly over there, young lady “

Glimmer gave a deep sigh; Bow was just being himself and insisted her to enter the room.

"Good Morning, Queen Angella," he says giving a salute

“Good Morning, Bow “

Glimmer was trying to avoid eye contact with her mom.

“You mind telling me your shenanigans or do I have to play the Queen card again? “

That was Glimmers biggest pet peeve.

“We were… “She exhaled “planning to invite aunt Castaspella to check out Adora”

“What's wrong with Adora? “

“She hasn't slept for 3 days after we left Mystacor we thought she would be able to relax after defeating Shadow Weaver’s spell monster but unfortunately this wasn't the result we expected, at nights she screams about the Horde and being She-ra” Glimmer gets teary eyes “I don't know what to do Mom, she's going to get herself killed like this”

Glimmer kneeled down crying in her mother's lap.

"It's going to be okay dear," she says petting her daughter's head "I'll try to look at the royal library for dreams spells if all things fail then…… that's the time... You can call your Aunt" Queen Angella's face twitched.

Glimmer and Bow’s expression renounce with joy.

Over at Adora's room the blonde emerged covered in battle scars, she was deeply exhausted but that didn't stop her from lifting weights. Adora can feel the bags under her eyes her vision were now blurry and her mind was foggy, she tried reaching for a bagel prepared for her by the royal cook she didn't care anymore about the texture all she can see is the metallic shine of the bagel. Adora took a bite of the bagel and wondered why it was hard, a sparkle finally from the air she wondered if it glittered and tried reaching it with its hands.

“Adora, why are you biting your sword? “Says a familiar voice.

It was Glimmer looking concerned over the blonde warrior.

“My sword is over there “she pointed at the blurred item over her bed

“Adora, that's a **bagel”**

"Wow, I have _two bagels?_ “ Adore continues biting the presumed metallic bagel which was her sword

"Bow, it is worse than we thought"

Bow carried Adora up her bed and gently placed her at the bed

 

* * *

 

Queen Angella gave a distasteful look at their champion as she came over the room with a numerous ancient scrolls dating from the time of the First ones , It's been years since she has perform magical spells from the archives'. She stretched out her wings and fingers twiddling it over the pages, Bow was almost hit by it but it's not like this has the first time that has happened he expected that this will how Glimmer be that's why he has agile reflexes. Glimmer was just amused that her mother hasn't grounded her again but that smirk and overwhelming magical ego has that the Queen put out made her face palm.

"This was going to be a long night" thought Glimmer

Glimmer took out Adora's sword out of her mouth and placed it on the desk. The Queen know slowly prepared her enchantments this made Adora spurt and jolt ectastistacly, She placed her hand on Adora's forehead and started talking in an ancient tongue, a cloud of dust starts forming in the followed by a glimpse pink light starts, Glimmer was excited seeing her mom performs spell after a long time. Queen Angella's eyes begin to glow surrounding herself with a white aura the atmosphere began to tense, they can see Adora slowly drifting to sleep.

“It’s working!” yelled Glimmer with delight

Then suddenly a flash of black lightning starts to emerge outside of the Queen's vision. Adora was screaming at her sleep again, she tried touching Adora's forehead again until...

**ZAP**

A magical black barrier appeared and covered Adora’s body. Bow and Glimmer looked terrified by instinct Glimmer teleported her mom and bow out of the room.

“What was that!?”Yelled Glimmer

“This is worse than we thought” The Queen humbly replied

“What happened in there?” Asks Bow

“Adora’s been cursed”

The following morning Castaspella traveled in castle Brightmoon, she was carrying a small bag with scrolls, crystal balls, and elixirs. Queen Angella greeted her sister-in-law with delight; Castaspella bowed down at the royal court then proceed to hug Glimmer with all her might. She was picking her up in the mid-air in a loving way. Bow's eyes sparkle; he was jumping up and down from the excitement. Queen Angella asks the royal court to go outside since it was a family matter.

“Angie~” Castaspella locked her eyes to the Queen and released Glimmer

“Please don’t call me that “

"It's been ages since you asked me to visit, I mean I could use a break from Mystecor but it's shocking you actually called in the morning" she gazed all over the room and summon a small magic ball in her hand "I can feel something unusual, I have a sense that this is something serious”

Queen Angella flew down from her throne and summons a magic ball like hers. Bow and Glimmer were at the side watching the events unfold out of modesty Bow carried Castaspella’s bags for her while Glimmer hid in her shoulders.

“Do you feel it?”

“Yes” Castaspella started wondering the throne room “The whole castle is slowly being consumed by Dark magic”

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other then back at them

“Did she just say Dark Magic?” Bow whispers

Glimmer nods.

"It's been centuries since one thought of using the Dark Arts," Castaspella says in a low tone "We've banned the use of Dark Magic ever since that incident, some magic user must have taken the forbidden scrolls, have you found the source of this?”

“Upstairs. I believe that She-ra our champion has been cursed”

“Cursed?” Castaspella says with a shocked tone “This is worse than expected”

“Have you tried tapping to her Aura?”

“I’ve tried yesterday the magic was stronger than I thought”

“I want to see her”

* * *

 

The group headed upstairs to Adora's chambers there were dark energies spewing out inside, the royal guards gave a salute to the royal family gently opening the door in front. Bow put the bag at the side; they walked back to the back of the Queen. Castaspella grabbed her scrolls and magic ball placing them in the middle of the room; she sat in front of the item and started her enhancement moments later Castaspella was levitating in the mid-air enough for Bow to make his "Oo" noise. Queen Angella placed her hand on the magical barrier surrounding Adora's and joined the incantation. A small portal starts to appear in the middle of the room, it was creating a heavy atmosphere of gravity pulling everything around it.

“Aunt Castaspella!” Yelled Glimmer

"Glimmer you and bow have to go inside," she says getting a grip on both of them

“Where is this portal taking us?”

“Into Adora’s mind, you have to defeat the magic inside her subconscious”

“Are we going to be safe?” asks bow

“If you don’t return here in an hour I’ll pull you out”

Bow and Glimmer look at each other in hesitation

“Trust me”

With that Glimmer let go.

* * *

 

Adora opened her eyes she felt like something was off she just couldn't remember, her mind was hazy and all she can feel is a warm embrace from a familiar figure on her side. A brunette docile feline was purring next to her, she kept on snuggling until the feline opened her beautiful mismatched eyes greeting her face, the feline giggled and placed a kiss on Adora’s forehead, it was something familiar yet different at the same time. It was Catra cuddling her naked body next to hers covered inside a comforter, Adora’s face got red did

Did we just?

Catra cut off Adora’s thoughts with a kiss on the neck.

"Hey, Adora~"

“Hey~”

"You were amazing last night," Catra says in a flirtatious tone

“Last night? I can't seem to remember anything about last” Adora got up and started stroking Catra’s hair “Could you fill me in?”

“You took me out for our anniversary dinner and then dragged me to bed; guess my charms haven't worn off after all these years?” Catra giggled

Adora looks confused.

“Is there something the matter? “ Catra sat down

"I just have a hard time sleeping for a couple of days," she says kissing Catra's shoulders tenderly feeling her warm skin "I had a dream where I was this magical warrior and fought the rebellion"

"It was just a dream dear," Catra says pulling her closer "We've been isolated with the war for years now neither horde nor rebellion is going to take me away from my wife"

Wife? Huh... How long have we've been? This feels different.

“Catra? “

“Yes, love? “She says gently swaying her tail to Adora’s legs

“How long have we've been married? “

“5 years” Catra gave her a confused look “Are you sick today? “

“No, I just feel something feels off about everything”

“Is it me? “ Catra says in a sad tone

“No, No! It's never you! “Adora insisted hugging her tightly “Maybe it's this place my head just feels hazy”

"Maybe that's an effect of the gazers in Mystecor"

“Mystacor, huh? “

“This is a neutral ground for everyone, we've been living here for years Adora, can't you remember? “

"S-sorry maybe I just... feel tired. My head doesn't feel good at the moment" Adora laid back down and put a pillow on her head, She felt a Catra's warm body lay next to her twirling fingers on the bed sheets

“Maybe I can help you take your mind off things? “She says with a smirk.

“What do you have in mind? “

“This” Catra pulled Adora’s pillow and threw it on the ground, she grabbed hold of the Blonde’s neck and pulled her to a kiss.

It was a kiss of passion, of longing and whatever was Adora's hazy memory telling her nothing can beat what she's feeling right now. Catra's eyes were sparkling it wasn't the first time she has topped Adora they were married after all and flirting with your wife is a normal thing to do. Adora returned the favor by running up her hands on the girl's thighs slowly stroking a line back and forth as they entangled their tongue in affection.

"I miss this" Adora says in a flirtatious tone

"This?" Catra made a dorky laugh "We just had sex yesterday and my legs are a bit sore, are you being happy with me right now?"

“Yes and... I miss you “

“I never left” Catra replied with a confused look on her face “We've been together for years, darling”

“It feels like you did”

Adora’s eyes start to water.

“I never told you how much you mean to me”

Catra wiped gently wipe her eyes

"Sorry, "Adora says nuzzling her neck on the feline "I miss everything about you I just don't know why I have this feeling of melancholy and happiness at the same time?"

Catra stops and lies down on the blonde's shoulder, she gave her a small kiss on the cheek and purred.

"I'm right here, you don't need to be sad," she said holding her hand. Adora felt both of their rings and slowly calm down in her wife's warm touch. They spent the next few hours gazing at each other and remembering their time at the horde.

“The day you proposed to me was the happiest day in my life, it felt right after being with you for so long I-“

"And now your my wife" Adora continued her sentence with a soft smile.

“Yes that's pretty much of it “

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“All the time”

Catra shifted her head to Adora's chest. Adora's heart was beating fast like the first day they have said they love each other she doesn't mind seeing her naked like this, in fact, she loves the feeling of vulnerability between them.

"Why are you being a sap to me all of a sudden? Not that I don't enjoy it, I just never seen you this lovey-dovey in the morning day"

“I always expressed my love for you in different ways “

“Usually that's after lunch “

“I just feel like a part of me will never be able to say it to you right now," Adora says giving her a peck on the lips "I love you, Catra “

“I love you too, Adora”

30 mins later a pink-haired princess and a brown skinned archer barged on the door.

* * *

 

 **“ADORA!** “Yelled the Princess “WAKE THE FUCK UP! “

“Glimmer… “Bow pointed at them.

The two strangers covered their eyes.

“Oh my god, we're so sorry “murmur Bow

“ **MY EYES, IT BURNS!** “Yelled Glimmer being dragged by Bow outside

The two shifted their comforter covering both their naked bodies after the two went outside they immediately dressed up. Catra helped Adora with her belt and jacket while Adora zipped up Catra's bodysuit. They both gave each other a small kiss before grabbing the nearest weapon they can find on the field. Catra hid a small electric razor while Adora had a gun underneath the drawer these were the only items they can smuggle from the horde. They gave each other a small nod before breaking the door and attacking the two strangers.

“It's not polite barging on another person's room without permission! Identify yourself! “Says Adora pointing her gun on Bow

"Don't try to even try to hide my senses will detect you? " says Catra

“Easy on the gun and that thing! “Exclaimed Bow

“We're not here to cause any harm in this whatever world Shadow Weaver has you trapped in... We just wanted you to come back with us Adora” says glimmer offering her hand

"Shadow Weaver... That's a name I haven't heard for 5 years "pouted Adora "But that doesn't mean I trust you!"

Glimmer tried approaching Adora but then Catra hissed her off.

“Can you kindly get that murderous psycho out of here? “

“HEY! “ Adora pointed the gun on glimmer “Don't you dare say that to my wife! “

“Your wife? “ Glimmer says in a confused tone.

Bow tapped Glimmers shoulder and pointed at the rings.

“Oh... **OH**! Excuse me for a minute “Glimmer took Bow’s hand and teleported inside the hidden scroll archives

"the plan was found Adora, look for the dark magic source inside her mind and then get out, " Glimmer says with enthusiasm "It didn't mention find Adora, destroy her happiness and then makes us feel guilty about it... AH! What are we going to do Bow? March up there and just say hey Adora everything you think here is a lie and your cat wife isn't actually with you hahaha guess what's also not real? Your true form of happiness! Your working for the rebellion now and isn't that just so peachy!? This whole charade is just your subconscious and we're here to let you snap out of it"

"I know, I know," he says cupping her checks "we have to convince her in a different way"

Bow walked in circles while Glimmer teleport to different shelves trying to think of a solution.

"I got it!" Bow says snapping his finger, Glimmer rushed back to the ground with sparkly eyes "We try to convince the evil cat girl to follow us"

"What was her name again? Cat... girl? Cat...Cat... "

"It's Catra," says a dark shadow appearing from the back of Glimmer, "I told you I have high senses!"

Catra pounce Glimmer clenching hard on her shoulders as much as possible, Bow tried to reach his arrows when suddenly an ambush attack came from the door. It was Adora pinning him down before moving into a headlock. These two couples were ex-soldiers, after all, they still have their horde conditioning within them and those are observed and ambush their victims.

“Tell me who you are! Why do you know my name and also stop being rude to my wife! “

Bow and Glimmer stopped struggling and with one final inhale they talked.

"I'm Bow and this is Glimmer we are part of the Rebellion," he says trying to point at his heart on his chest "We've Uhmm… came here to recruit you"

Adora twisted Bow’s hands.

"The Rebellion has caused serious damage just like the Horde, we have said these thousands of times that we will not be another pawn for your war!" Adora punched Bow in the face

"This is a special request by the Queen and we promise we will leave give you a reward if you comply "Glimmer brags "You'll have more than what you could ever want"

Catra showed her claws and Scratched Glimmers face.

“No thanks, Rebel scum! “Says Catra

“Adora this is stupid, Shadow Weaver is using your subconscious to get to you! None of these is real! “Yelled. Glimmer. Trying to escape Catra grasp

“Shadow Weaver!? “Adora was now enraged she pulled Glimmer by her collar and slammed her to the wall “Why do you know her and what does she want to do with us!?”

"Adora listen to me! You've been cursed to this magical place, Aunt Castaspella and everyone is trying to help you wake up from it all, we can't help you in this form only you can find the darkness here"

"You speak as you've known me!" Adora says putting a gun near Glimmers brain "Tell me something I don't know, scum?"

This was bad, Adora was into this place too deeply she knew that she felt something was off but these people or stranger aren't here by accident, there was a serious stare down between Glimmer and Adora until Catra insisted her to let go.

"Adora, that's too much," she says putting her hand on her shoulder "We're not like the Horde"

Adora looked again at Catra; her discolored eyes quilted her before finally letting go. The dim room slowly shifted its colors to a muddy hue, the shelves were shaking and the floor on the ground was slowly crumbling, the four opened the door and started running towards outside

“Adora, will you fight for the honor of Greyskull? “A loud voice says repeatedly “Eternia needs a hero”

“You're a murderer and you will always be Adora, you have been under my control ever since I found you as a baby, you cannot escape being part of the Evil Horde” yelled the voice of Shadow Weaver “You cannot change who you really are! “

A large shadow appeared attacking the group by defense they manage to hold off, the shadow starts murmuring strange things to her and as an ad effect, Adora fell on the ground clenching her fist. Tears start coming down from her eyes, she tried as much as she can to block the voices in her head, and everything was familiar or… maybe this has already happened before?

“Adora? Are you okay? “Says Catra grabbing her hand “We're going to be fine, I promise”

If it weren't for Catra she wouldn't feel safe in the edge of war, she was her only source of comfort and warmth Adora's love for her is beyond what she can ever hope to explore, marrying her was the happy ending she always dreamed of, then it hit her that maybe those people might be right? This morning she woke up feeling different she can't remember where she is does that mean Catra isn't real? What happened to her? An immense amount of doubt starts filling her head.

“Catra…was our marriage real? “

“Why are you asking that in a time like this? There are rebel scums scattered in the area we should move while their busy chasing whatever that is”

“Catra I want to know! What happened! “

“Are you serious right now!? I'm worried about my wife's life and you're the one demanding if our love was even real!? Weren't you the one who proposed to me? Now please Adora, stop this we have to get out of here right now”

"Traitors," says a dark voice from afar "Do you know what's the punishment for Horde defects, Cadets!?"

When they turned around it was the one they have feared the most in the Horde walking to them personally, it was Lord Hordak evilly starring at them with fury. Adora and Catra were shaking in fear of his Aura.

Awhile that inner turmoil happen Bow and Glimmer saw a shadow and started following it along the hallways down the cellar

“I found the source! “Yelled Bow holding his weapon up

"It's the princesses and her friend how touching," says Shadow Weaver attacking them from the front "Adora has no use for you rotting her brain"

"You're the one rotting her brain!" says Glimmer as she fires a magic orb into her path

“It's too late! The curse is set and you will all get to witness Adora’s everlasting torment until she goes back to me” She says opening a portal to escape to reality “My time is over it is time for you to witness her true intentions “

* * *

 

The two looked at each other and saw the whole dream world was crumbling, the portal back was still swirling in mid-air the two rebels focus their attention on dodging falling debris and running back to Adora.

Meanwhile, with Adora, the two were beaten by their former leader Hordak, bruises and blood covered the crumbling floor, Adora was immobilized from her large wound in the stomach while Catra was clawing the arms of their enemy Hordak was clenching Catra's neck with one hand looking at Adora with disgust.

"You two are a failure of my kingdom and I will take care of you two myself!" with one swift claw passed through Catra's guts she saw the feline shake and scream in anguish.

The pain was overbearing for Adora to see yet she couldn't do anything about it then scream and stare as he repeatedly tortures Catra with his fist. Adora got up still dealing with the bleeding down her stomach for Hordak this was an easy victory and a great reminder of what he really is, he grabs hold of Adora's ponytail and threw her at the side. She watches the ring fell off from Catra's hand as Hordak repeatedly beat her and yet she still fights despite everything. She loves her and she will never let anybody tear them apart not the war, not the rebellion and not this life.

Bow and Glimmer were just in time seeing the events unfold; they were set to face to face with the terrible Hordak the destroyer. Bow continued firing arrows to distract her while Glimmer teleported Adora's body far away from the battlefield leaving Catra to fend for her.

"Adora don't leave me... "Catra says trying to reach out her hand

“Adora wake up! The portal is open we can get finally get you out of Shadow Weaver’s spell”

If this was just a curse then why does everything about here hurt? She grabbed the Princess collar and pointed at Catra.

"Save her," she says in a shaky tone "SAVE HER!" she continuous "Please, I can't do this without her Hordak is going to kill her”

“Adora! “ Glimmer finally snapped and slaps Adora in the face “We need you “

Adora turned her attention back to Catra still calling her name

"Are you kidding me!? You're choosing them over me! “Yelled Catra as Hordak punches her in the face

"That's right... Run like the coward you are" says Hordak in a deep tone

Then it hit her.

The memories, the rebellion, and the break-up everything flashed back in one big swoop. Adora gripped tight on Bow and Glimmers shoulders she couldn't stop mumbling I'm sorry as they teleported back to the room with the portal. The three of them hand-in-hand stepped inside as the whole world crumbling between them, no more of this world, no more of this dream made from love and no more of this nightmare.

Adora wakes up back at her comfortable room, Queen Angella was grabbed hold of Bow and Glimmer leading them to a tight embrace. Adora got up and saw the royal family celebrating with joy she was grateful about her being released from the spell but the memories there forever scarred her, she left the love of her life again and this time in the verge of death. Adora has a rollercoaster of emotion after the incident she grabs her sword and looked at herself in its reflection, she was the mighty she-ran the champion of Eternia to everyone in the eyes of the rebel but for her, She was just Adora, the traitor of the Horde. The fears from her subconscious are eating her up could it be that Shadow Weaver is planning to kill Catra? Adora looked back at her ring.

_“I'll save you, I promise”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't get bombarded by the sudden uploads once I finish chapter 9 then I'll start editing chapter 1-3.


	6. Hard To Say I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora writes a letter to Catra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finish to where I left off

  
_Hold me now_  
_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_  
_I just want you to stay_  
_After all that we've been through_  
_I will make it up to you_  
_I promise to_  
_And after all that's been said and done_  
_You're just the part of me I can't let go_

_\- Hard To Say I'm Sorry (Chicago)_

 

* * *

 

After the incident of being spellbound by Shadow Weaver the thought of Catra dying wrestled with her thoughts, she cared for her deeply but how can she approached her other than being in the battlefield and would she even listen to her? Adora was lost in her train of thoughts all she can do was groan in the intense pressure of what she's planning to do, she slammed her face on the desk table and tries her best to fall asleep.

 

Adora grabbed a piece of paper at the side and started writing.

 

Dear Catra,

 

I am writing to you as an act of informant regarding an event towards the act of Shadow Weaver's activities...

 

She starred at how stupid it was and threw what she first wrote to the floor.

 

I need to make this convincing. Let me try again.

 

She got another piece of paper and started writing.

 

Dear Catra,

 

It's been a month since I last saw you well maybe aside from the battlefield. I think Shadow Weaver has somehow hacked my brain and I think it's a sign that she has plans on disposing of you soon. I know you probably won't talk to me after everything but I care about you maybe take this as a heads up?

 

Adora

A sudden knock came from the door it was Bow holding a bowl of French fries. After the incident of Adora being cursed the only response of Queen Angella was to train her daughter for magical dangers, they were lucky enough to get away but she knows the dangers of the war and how it would soon take away Glimmer if she was not careful. This was the perfect time to spend some quality time with the two one day of not having Glimmer around won't be that bad right?

 

“Adora, its Bow”

 

Adora opened the door and waved to her friend.

 

“What are you up too? “He says in between chewing French fries

 

“Thinking of things I guess”

 

Bow leaned over the wall near Adora’s desk.

 

* * *

 

“Does this has something to do with the Horde enemy Catra? “He says raising his eyebrow

 

"H-how. Wait how do you even know her name you two haven't even met each other aside from when she's trying to murder us? "

 

“We were inside your head a week ago” he laughs “We saw everything “

 

Oddly enough it felt like that was just a dream. They couldn't have possibly been there right? Wait… we're they the ones who saw them...

 

_**Oh.** Oh_

Adora was flustered it took her all her willpower to keep a straight face when talking to Bow.

 

"You got me" She says surrendering to the power of whoever lovesick God is in Eternia is watching them "It's been hard to not think about it, Shadow Weaver may have messed with my head to let me go back to the Horde but the worst of all is that I was forced to see her slowly die, It just feels right for me to worry about her? What if she's planning on disposing of her right now? "Adora's voice begins to shake "We may be in different worlds but I don't want her to die"

 

Bow was touch at Adora’s deep affection over ex-lover.

 

“What do you usually do when she's mad? “

 

"I don't know Bow; we haven't had this kind of fight for a long time" she paused for a moment "Give her letters and flowers?"

 

“How's the letter writing coming along? “

 

"Horrible," She says throwing her hands completely giving up "I don't even know how to start a conversation"

 

"Maybe you just need to ROMANCE it up?"He continued, Bow's eyes light up with excitement "Tell her how pretty she is or how she has huge claws that would kill a man"

 

Adora was embarrassed she doesn't need to feel of impressing her again this is just a letter of warning after all but she has to say that she does miss writing love letters to her. This was confusing or maybe she was just being a good person the fact that you want to talk to your ex is a damning sensation but truth be told she couldn't get rid of her thoughts in Catra even if she tried, they still mingle in the battlefield and look at each other in awe there are times when Catra flirts with her and she flirts back something that shouldn't be happening when your truly over someone right?

Maybe all hope isn't lost; she still has a chance to win her over.

 

Adora smiles as she tries for the 3rd time to write a letter. Bow was just happy helping his friend and enjoying French fries, he's living the dream of being the castle's favorite.

 

_Dear Catra,_

_Brightmoon might have stars that cover the sky but It's nothing compared to how your eyes sparkle, I couldn't get you out of my head after battles maybe your plan is working all along if you're grabbing for my attention. I like what you did to your uniform the other day I know you love bodysuits but when your belt transformed to a whip you look absolutely stunning, I guess my point here is that I miss you. There's a lot of things I wanted to say and I lot of things I wanted to do and maybe if I hadn't found the sword and was chosen as Ethernia champion I could have fulfilled what I promised._

_I don't blame you for being angry at me maybe I would have been too, sometimes I wish we could have made better choices and know that you will always be my deepest regret. I'm sorry I shouldn't really focus on that maybe this can act as a bit of closure after everything that had happened?_

_It's funny because I had a dream the other day or cursed as what Glimmer told me that you were fighting Hordak, I saw you died and maybe that kind of put me on edge since it was Shadow Weaver’s spell, I don't know what she's planning to do to you but I promise I'll stop it. I haven't congratulated you yet on becoming Force Captain yet so I guess I just want to say congratulations, you deserve it you've been working as hard as me and I wish we could celebrate if it weren't our circumstances difficult._

_This would be the last letter that I send to you but if you want to talk to me then you know where to find me._

_Love,_

_Adora._

There was a sense of melancholy to the letter, although she was happy finally putting it to words she never felt this deep of a struggle regarding everything. Bow was grab hold of Adora's shoulder giving her a quick hug, her faint smile slowly turned upside down. This was an act of maturity that's what she keeps telling herself, an act of self-growth and maybe Adora was not perfect but she tries her best to be a good person. She owes her belief of being someone good to her former lover these attachments that she is what drives her to become a better version of herself. Adora took a deep breath before letting go of Bow, she was smiling again and today could not get any better.

 

“Have you put everything you wanted to say? “

 

Adora nods.

 

“Now time to get her flowers and I know the right princess to call! “

 

Adora and Bow headed out to Plumaria kingdom, things have been lively since they have the last visit, and the people have welcomed them with open arms applauding at their arrival. The blonde haired nature loving Princess filled the pathway with roses as they grew closer and closer, the aroma of honey mixed with fresh flowers was oozing in the field giving a calming sensation. Perfuma led them to the royal table and humbly showing her guest all the spectacular meals her Royal cooks have made. It mostly consisted of vegetables and fruits topped with spices, meat weren't the most favorable for the people living in this area. They value the life of animals so they minimize the herding over cattle and find an alternative with sea creatures.

 

"What brings the mighty She-Ra to my domain?"

 

“We're looking for flowers”

 

“If you look around here we have plenty of them to choose from”

 

"Perfuma what we need are magical flowers enough to last long, " Bow says jumping up and down

 

"Magical flowers? I think I may know one "says Perfuma with glee "Legend has it that the snow (makeup words) flower is the symbol of beauty that no person can deny it was used as a-"

 

"Look," Adora says calming Bow down and Pefuma "I just want white flowers the ones where it blooms pink then turns to white in mid-October? "

“Are you referring to a Carmellia? “

 

"So those are what they're called"

 

"Is that all mighty She-Ra?" Perfuma used her princess magic to grow a pair of Carmellia then handing it over to her "Flowers have a lot of symbolism in Plumeria the story goes that the petals here are a sign of a protector to a fellow maiden"

 

"That suits you," says Bow with a smile "Adora is our protector after all"

 

"It also symbolizes purity and love" Perfume chuckled "Does the mighty She-Ra found a suitable mate for her benevolence?"

 

Adora’s face got red.

 

“N-no these flowers are for diplomacy measures, it's to match up the letter that I have made”

 

Bow and Perfuma were having a hard time not to see Adora’s red face. He wanted to tease her but he also has his own mission to accomplish, he wasn't here just for the flowers he was sent by Queen Angella to monitor the progress of the other kingdom for the war. She-ra might be their champion but that does not mean she would be able to handle everything on her own and knowing the crushing defeat they had in the Horde everyone should be ready to fight. Bow was more than Glimmers friend he has always been a messenger from the start his archery skills have been helpful in combat and his loyalty to the rebellion makes him a powerful asset.

 

"If I may suggest diplomacy is more than letters and flowers, you have to establish charisma and connection in order to convey your fellowmen to follow your orders," says perfume picking up and taking off a piece of fruit form the table "Is that the only reason you have come here?"

 

Bow raised his hand.

 

“I actually have a couple of things to check and talk about as a representative of the royal family of Brightmoon “

 

* * *

 

From there on the two talked about the Princess Alliance and resources, Adora endured the talks all afternoon she took her mind out of boredom by playing with the kids, helping the citizens and showing off her magic from the First Ones.

 

The two headed back to Castle Brightmoon exhausted from the Princess talks and negotiations about kingdoms; Adora headed upstairs and fell flat on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes rethinking over and over if this plan was worth it? She would have to go back to the fright one by herself, it was too risky. If she transforms to She-Ra then she would be noticeable plus they would probably get her sword. Adora ponders starring at the flowers and letters repeatedly will she ever see her again despite the barrier between them?

 

This was stupid. No... She needs to know. Curse my stupid conflicting conscience!

 

An hour passed by and all Adora can think of is Catra and how she would react seeing her, maybe she would be glad she showed up? Maybe she would finally join her? There was only one way to find out and that was to go there and see for herself but the thought of sneaking out guilt her then it hit her, she has to make an alibi. She grabbed a piece of paper and sticks it in the mirror with a short memo.

 

Went to exercise.

See you at 5am

-Adora

 

It was finally set.

 

* * *

 

Scorpia and Catra were busy in a battle simulation inside the Horde facility. Catra has managed to destroy 10 robots while Scorpia has taken out a decent amount, she was big and strong almost equal to Catra but bulkier and slow with her tail in one way people can tell you she's "poisonous ". Catra hates these simulations and being mentored by another Force Captain irritates her even more, why does Shadow Weaver need to make her do this type of crap? When the simulation ended Scorpia gave her a hug and other complimenting remarks.

 

"You were so great, Kitty!" She says putting her up in the air "You are such a cute battle cat"

 

“Scorpia... personal space” she murmurs

 

“Your right” Scorpia let her go “I'll meet you up here in an hour “

 

Catra brushed her off and walked towards her bedroom, it was a lot emptier than the cadet's room but by the love of Hordak, she deserves this, after being heartbroken for weeks she could use the space. Adora still lingers in Catra's mind she could not possibly just forget her after everything but she also could not easily forgive her. She went to her lockers and grabbed another body suit to use for the simulation, the one that she has reeked of oil and sweat good thing she has a numerous amount of her outfit.

 

She closed the locker and felt a familiar breeze behind her there is numerous things going inside her head. She slowly looked back and saw her ex-lover standing near the window, her eyes widen as waves of emotions came to her. Catra was angry why did she come back? What does she want this time? She readies her claws and fangs expecting her to assault her.

 

“WHY ARE YOU HERE!” she says with fury, Adora can feel it from the distance of where she stands.

 

“I needed to see you”

 

"Well you should have thought about that before you join the rebellion!" she shrugs her off slowly going to her flatbed "If you wanted me to join then you can forget it!"

 

"I wanted to give you something" Adora took out the letter and flower she has from her jacket and places it at Catra's metallic desk.

 

“Just read it and I'll be gone forever”

 

Catra closed her eyes and sigh.

 

“You're stupid, you're going to get yourself killed like this," she says following her every movement

 

“I'm not worried” Adora smirk

 

“So what's your plan now? Turn into a magical princess and destroy us from the inside”

 

"I just wanted to talk and I left my sword," she says slowly going over to Catra

 

“You should have brought it to have a fighting chance”

 

“I know how to handle myself”

 

* * *

 

Suddenly the Horde's Alarm started going wild there was an attack of the Rebels outside the town of Plumeria their main tanks have been destroyed and almost all of the cadets have been deployed we're injured. Catra was irritated at how bad of timing Adora arrived, by instinct she pushed the blonde away and hid her to the nearest supply closet. The claustrophobic space reminded Adora about all their mischief Catra wasn't amused she has to lead her team in a few hours but for once in their lives, they were together and alone again. Adora kept on looking on Catra's lips she couldn't help herself long for her touch, Catra was blushing all alone in this supply closet with her ex-lover felt so wrong and yet she couldn't stop staring at her eyes.

 

They yearned for each other so long and for once in their lives they wanted to forget about their sides, they wanted to forget the war and be this close again, Catra was grabbing Adora's waist she was pulling her close and closer yet her mind conflicts her about being tricked deep down she still loves her but she couldn't stand the fact that she's now at their side. Adora brushed her hands on Catra's lips leaning in closer and closer, Catra wanted to push her away but this feeling of love and longing drive her senses away.

 

Fuck it

 

Catra pulled Adora's collar and kissed her with tender passion, she loves being held like this every touch Adora gives on Catra made her purr. She bit Adora's lips and battled for her tongue her hands reaching for the blonde's hair and hips sending waves of romantic pleasure. Adora pinned her to the wall and starts leaving a hickey on her neck, she missed her touch so much and after a month being away together all she wanted to do was savor everything about her. Catra's flustered face was Adora's prized possession she loved making her whimper from this what seem to be an extcasitic dream.

 

"I miss you," Adora says in between kisses

 

"You shouldn't be here" Catra replied lifting the blonde up to her face

 

"I didn't want to hurt you, I never wanted to," she says holding Catra's hand "I-I'm so sorry"

 

Catra didn't reply, she looked at the love of her life finally back at her arms again. She had faith she would come back but not in this manner because of this time once they found out she's with the enemy Shadow Weaver is going to kill her.

 

"You have to go," Citra says with her voice slowly breaking ‘We can't be together like this”

 

“Your right” Adora pulls her closer for a hug “Will I ever see you again? “

 

“I don't know… “Catra looked away “I'm sorry”

 

“I understand” Adora released Catra from her grip

 

"You confuse me, Adora," Catra says turning her back "You leave then you go back here and tell me your sorry, you pick flowers and write letters yet you won't stay, are you playing with my feelings again? "

 

"No," She says hugging her from behind "A part of me still wants you in my life, I can never get you away from my thoughts you're the only woman I have ever loved and it hurts me how this whole thing ended between us"

 

“I wanted someone to stay not fight me! “ Catra yelled forming a fist “It's that simple, you don't know how much I have to endure while you're not here“ Catra’s eyes start to water “I was happy you came back but this thing we're doing with me god fucking damn I don't know if I should punch you or hold you“

 

Adora remained silent, she feels Catra’s tears fall down her arms.

 

“Do you hate me? “

 

“No, I could never hate you” that bought a smile to Adora’s face “But that doesn't mean I still want to be with you, I don't even know what to call this “

 

"I don't know either," she says giving her a kiss at the back of her neck "I don't need to know what you feel right now but I love you" she whispered at her ear

 

Catra's heart begins to soften. She needed to hear those words she loves her warm embrace but they broke up and it's messing her head.

 

“You have to go “she pushed her away “I mean it Adora”

 

That was enough for Adora; she sneaked out past the alarms and guards. Catra looked herself at the mirror, the hickeys Adora left and the kiss they did was intoxicating. She loved every second of it but this also breaks her code of anger she has left inside her ex-lover maybe she was a fool for wanting her back in her life. Catra looked at the letter and flower she left on her desk, she missed her handwriting and she missed Adora bringing her flowers. This was all too much and she's scared that she's going to get her heart broken again resentment and bitterness boiler inside her and she was left alone again just like that. She wasn't ready for her yet she wasn't ready to forgive her for abandoning her in this place, she can live a life without her and she'll prove it.

_“I'll make you pay for leaving me”_

 


	7. Hey Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reimagining of Princess Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapters where I thought Sex Scenes would be hot but like if you don't wanna read that you can skip the rest,

_Tomorrow we can drive around this town_   
_And let the cops chase us around_   
_The past is gone but something might be found_   
_To take its place... Hey jealousy_   
_And you can trust me not to think_   
_And not to sleep around_   
_If you don't expect too much from me_   
_You might not be let down_

_\- Hey Jealousy (Gin Blossom)_

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately for the Princess Alliance, the infiltration of the Horde in the Kingdom of Frost crashed the ballroom, and they lost a valuable member. Thanks to the help of Princess Mermista, she managed to save Glimmer just in time as she was outside of the castle doors. Mermista and Seahawk followed Glimmer outside due to her embarrassment of his Shanties and hopefully, they can talk about etiquette regarding the other guests. They were surprised to see a familiar Pink haired Angel all alone at such a joyous event, and out of curiosity, they stalked Glimmer, leading on to them discovering the Horde's ship. Angered by the party crashing of the Horde, Mermista permitted Seahawk to burn the Horde's ship. Seahawk prepared his matches and ran aboard to the ship, giving enough entry for her to rescue Glimmer. Scorpia was amused by the young pirate but quickly gave her attention to the young mermaid running straight at her. Mermista crushed the ice to reveal a huge pool of water launching her in the air towards the Scorpion Lady she looked over at the side of the ship and noticed a familiar boy trapped in back, it was Bow, knocked out next to Glimmer.

 

 **“Give them back!”** she says, spraying the water in Scorpia’s face.

 

Scorpia blocked with her claws and attacked with her tail.

 

They now faced to face and the white-haired lady did not expect to fight another Princess this hour but two Princess. Catra would be proud of her plans. She faced her in hand-to-hand combat kicking, punching and striking in every direction she can possibly move, Mermista was flexible and all that time in her throne she learned how to defend herself in case of an invasion. She has to admit that this soldier in front of her was as good as her best warriors but not enough to defeat her. Scorpia used her tail to flick shards of ice to her face. Mermista was blinded and she turned her head away, wrenching wildly at Scorpia’s arm. Now she was swinging free; she thought she had slipped and she called frantically, still drawing her upwards. she could see nothing only a mad confusion of color dancing before her eyes.

 

"I have to comment, your fighting technique is good," Mermista says, dodging each of the Scorpion lady’s attack “But not good enough!”  then, she trapped her in water. Paralyzed, Scorpia was struggling to get out of the water. She slowly walked up over Glimmer and threw her outside of the ship.

 

Meanwhile, Lonnie and Kyle managed to land a few hits over Seahawk which he countered and throw the two away from him, he gripped his hands and started punching left and right. Lonnie blocks the first two while Kyle starts aiming for his legs. Seahawk gave a boastful smile, waiting for Kyle's attack while Lonnie leans over and gave him a dropkick to the face, Seahawk returned by giving her an uppercut.

 

“I’m going to kill you,” Lonnie snarled, spitting out blood. She attacked with a big right overhand punch. Seahawk stepped lightly out of range, but before he could bring his hands up to defend, Lonnie drove his shoulder into his chest, slamming him into the wall, where he started landing solid punches into Lonnie’s gut.

 

Kyle saw Lonnie being defeated, so he drove his hands to Seahawk’s neck and slammed his face to the icy wall, there was blood dripping on the floor, and Mermista’s eyes widen, gritting her teeth as she jumped down the ship and sprayed the two with jets of water. Seahawk wanted to kiss her but was too occupied with the two fightings him, at that moment Scorpia broke out of her watery prison and she tackled her to the ground. Mermista had had enough of this big lady she grabbed one of her ice shards and stabbed her in the shoulder, Scorpia was shocked of how tough this water lady was and she slowly moved back taking the ice off. Mermista quickly got up now leaning at the back of Seahawk, it looks like they were cornered by the group.

 

_"Okay just so we're clear this would have been handled better if we're in The Kingdom of the Sea next time. Remind me to be the hostess for Princess Prom"_

 

The three crept closer and closer until finally, Scorpia attacked with her claws, the two ducked as her claws hit Lonnie and Kyle. The two horde soldiers flew across the room, knocking Lonnie unconscious. Kyle tried to stand up but fell down out of exhaustion.

 

“Oops, sorry didn’t mean to hit you” the force captain apologized “Alright, it’s just me then I-”

 

**Poof**

 

The two looked at the side and saw Glimmer fully conscious and angry.

 

“Stupid **FUCKING** Horde!” she yelled

 

“Well good morning to you, sunshine” replied Mermista

 

“Wait...” Glimmer looked around “Where’s Bow?”

 

Seahawk turned around and saw the two soldiers missing now they're left with this big Scorpion lady to get interrogated.

 

“Aww... I wanted to burn a ship” Seahawk says in disappointment

 

“Are you okay?” Mermista says holding his face “You’re bleeding you idiot stop moving!”

 

“No need to worry about me, I’m a tough captain” that’s when the wound became wider, dripping a volume of blood on the floor

 

"Let's get you to fix up first, tough captain," She says, dragging him to the nearest clinic

 

Meanwhile: Adora faced Catra underneath in the dungeon of the kingdom, they were toe-to-toe in battle, Catra leaving scratches all over Adora’s thighs, shoulder and forearms and Adora landing punches on Catra’s face and chest. She swayed over the feline’s body and grabbed her by the neck, Catra countered by using her tail to push her away. There was blood on both their hands and as much as Adora loves her she couldn’t stop the mass genocide that Catra is going to unleash, they needed She-Ra but the problem was: her sword is at the entrance and she has no time to run away. Especially not when the enemy is near her. Catra pulled Adora’s ponytail and slammed her against the wall a large thud can be head forming cracks at all over the place, she locked her hands together escaped her grasp.

 

 **“I’m not gonna let you hurt other people!”** Adora says, delivering an uppercut to her chin.

 

“Big words coming from a murderer!” Catra snarled, blocking Adora’s punches “You think you’re such a saint from the past things you have done, but how many lives have you taken when we were together all to impress Shadow Weaver?”

 

“I didn’t do it for her! We were forced to murder them together!” she says grabbing her by the shoulders, and kicking her in the gut “I never _wanted_ to do it!”

 

“It doesn’t wash away your sins, Adora!” Catra hissed “You think just because you’re in the Rebellion that means you can erase all of that!”

 

“I can certainly try.”

 

Catra got tired of fighting her ex and looked for the nearest Princess she can use, they ran back and forth through the ballroom, people panicking and running around, scared of the falling ice Entrapta was looking for a way out when suddenly Catra grabbed hold of her.

 

"Look who it is," she said with a smirk "The tech princess maybe she can be a better lover than you, Adora”

 

Adora bit her lips and clenched her hands. It was no surprise that Catra was using her emotions.

 

“Let her go!” she yelled

 

“You don’t get to make demands here she's my hostage," Catra says seductively trailing her neck and mouth “Look at how your hero fails to protect you over from me”

 

**“Don’t you fucking dare!”**

 

Catra was feeling her up and all Adora can do is watch in a jealous rage on her fingers all over her ex-lover. Her eyes upon Entrapta’s face, her hand upon her hand. Her lips caress her skin. It's more than she can stand, a rollercoaster of emotions came crashing down on Adora’s mind. She thought Catra still loves her they managed to talk before this encounter and yet here she is flirting with another woman, she didn’t have to take it this far until Catra did the unthinkable.

 

"I'm sorry to say this but I am very uncomfortable with this situation," says Entrapta trying to push Catra with her hair

 

Catra pulled Entrapta for a quick kiss. 

 

* * *

 

Adora watched in horror, her patience and diplomacy snapped and her eyes were filled with fury, she ran toward and tackled Catra falling down on the 1st floor. _How could she? Is this how much she hates me? My heart feels so heavy from the kiss what more do you want from me Catra!? You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me and please, believe me when I say I love you!_

 

That was the last thing Adora remembered before blacking out.

 

When she woke up, she was in Bright-moon, laying down on her bed and she wondered if that was Shadow Weaver's curse. She immediately got up, looking for her sword, she tried getting up but felt a sharp pain in her ribs. The fought with Catra must have severely damaged her, she slowly walked over to the edge of the bed holding the metallic frame to support. She can hear a riotous noise at the other side of her room slowly she moved over past the bed unto the desk until a blue-haired sea princess opened the door.

 

"You shouldn't be getting up after what happened," she says, supporting her "What you did back in Frosta’s kingdom was stupid”

 

The two were soon greeted by three other princesses outside the hallway.

 

“You’re alive!” says the purple haired nerd, quickly hugging her “Thank Eternia, Frosta came just in time”

 

“What happened?”

 

“You tackled the Horde soldier from the 4th floor” explained Perfuma.

 

"If it weren't for my magic you would have fallen straight down," says Frosta

 

“You almost died” says Entrapta in a sad tone “In a logical matter losing Eternia’s champion like that is never a good idea, my goggles detect increase emotional outburst of what the feline soldier did this is rather unusual could it be a complex set of variables that I need to unlock using the runes of the first ones? I am very interested in this new discovery”

 

"I'm sorry I lost control, "Adora says looking away, but Entrapta was right: her jealousy did get to her “Who else is in there?”

 

"Seahawk," says Mermista in a thick tone “We fought off the Horde soldiers that were about to capture Glimmer needless to say that idiot thought that bleeding wasn’t a huge deal”

 

“And Glimmer?”

 

“Downstairs at the meeting room but I don’t think you want to talk to her yet “

 

“Glimmer’s scary,“ whimpered Entrapta

 

Adora would have taken that advice by heart but she knew she needs to talk to her. Queen Angela greeted the Princesses outside the door, she was looking at Glimmer walking in circles over the table.

 

“You’re looking rather better.“ says the Queen with a silvery tone, she shifted her head towards the small crack on the door “ I haven’t seen her this mad not since her father died”

 

“It’s my fault, Queen Angela, I couldn’t stop the Horde from causing damage to the kingdom of Frost”

 

“She-Ra... none of this is your fault," she says putting a hand on her shoulder "There are things we never expected to happen"

 

Adora felt guilt in her heart if she could have stopped Catra before she entered then maybe this would have been avoided. Adora took a deep breath and opened the door, she was greeted by a pink haired princess mumbling and panicking all over the area, she sat down on one of the tables and waited for Glimmer to stop.

 

“Adora," she says with teary eyes "I don't know what to do, they took Bow!”

 

“It’s gonna be fine, Glimmer," she says giving her a hug "I'm weak, I couldn't save my best friend and now the Horde has taken him to the Fright-zone"

 

“We’ll get him back, don’t worry.“

 

"There's also one more thing you need to know," Glimmer says leaning over to Adora’s ears “We captured your wife and another force captain”

 

“S-she’s not my **wife!** ” Adora says blushing

 

 _“_ Not _yet,"_ Glimmer says with a weak smile and a wink

 

After joking about it the two got serious again.

 

“I don’t think we can get any information out of her unlike the claw lady, truth be told she has this amusing personality that would be essential for the Rebellion it reminds me a lot like Bow “

 

Adora went into silence

 

“What are you planning to do?”

 

“I’m hoping that you should talk to her since I think she would listen to you“ insisted Glimmer

 

“And if she doesn’t?”

 

“My mother would _torture_ her," she says in a husky tone

 

* * *

 

Adora couldn't bear that to happen, they were in opposite sides but she can’t let her be used like that she’s confused on what to do. Her ex-lover was as stubborn as a rock but perhaps her deep affection for her would be enough to free herself, she had a few minutes to think about the right action and yet the two options were always difficult. How can you save someone you love and fight for the good of people? Why must her heart be torn in two? _What would even Catra say to her?_ Does she even love her anymore? What is she supposed to say to her ex-lover?

 

She braced herself going down the castle dungeon bringing her food from upstairs. There she was her beloved Catra chained inside a cell covered in bruises, the feline looked at the blonde for a second before spitting at Adora’s face. Catra hated feeling this weak, Adora could forgive her rudeness but for now, she has an important objective.

 

“Hey Adora~," she says in smoky tone "Came here to gloat about your success?"

 

"I came here because I wanted to talk to you," she says, putting down the tray at the side

 

“I’m _sure_ you do," she says rolling her eyes

 

"We don't have to fight like this," she says with guilt "You can always join me"

 

“We already talked about this! I will _not_ join the Rebellion and you _can’t_ make me!” she says with a hiss “You made your choice and I made mine! Can’t you see that!”

 

“Do you hate me that much?”

 

"No," Catra says in a low tone, her eyes going to the floor “I could never hate you “

 

 **“Then what am I even to you!?”** she says, pinning her to the wall “You kissed me and accepted my letter and yet you just **HAD** to push it, didn’t you!? What more do you want from me?! Haven’t you gotten your revenge? Why do you have to make me feel this way?”

 

“Is this about that kiss?” says Catra, raising a brow nonchalantly “I never thought you could be that possessive over me. Since when can I not kiss other girls? It’s not like we’re together anymore”

 

“You made Entrapta _uncomfortabl_ e” Adora says leaning in closer to her

 

“Really? “she says with a smirk “or maybe you’re the one _uncomfortable_ ”

 

“You’re doing this on purpose “

 

"Maybe," Catra says rubbing her tail on Adora’s thigh “Maybe not”

 

"Stop it," she says looking at Catra’s neck

 

“Make me, _sweetheart_ ," Catra says as she licks her cheek

 

* * *

 

(A/N: This is the start of porn so if your uncomfortable with reading this part just skip it)

 

Adora just had enough of Catra’s mischief. She was playing a game and she just knows what buttons she needs to press, she pulled the brown-haired soldier for a deep kiss. Her heartbeat going faster and faster as Catra’s face came up to her own. She knew that when she kissed this girl and forever wed his unutterable visions to her perishable breath, her mind would never romp again like the mind of God. Both of their tongues roughly battled for dominance until the feline pushed the blonde girl away, aiming to bite and suck her lips, their heavy breathing filled the cellblock and all that the two can do is give in to their instinct. She wanted her for herself she’ll show her that only she can make her feel good that only her lips belong to hers and no one else. Catra was purring from each kiss she receives she missed her touch, her scent, the way she made her feel so good and claim her.

 

“Do you like that, _kitten_?” she whispered to her ear, slowly unbuttoning Catra’s snazzy shirt “It would be such a shame if the others see you like this”

 

Adora placed her right hand over Catra’s mouth in frustration sliding down her neck biting her warm neck and collarbone, she continued down and took off her bra seeing her erect nipples waiting to be sucked on, her left hand touched the tip of the areola gently making a circular motion before squeezing it as hard as she could, Catra moans, Adora took that as a good sign and continuously sucked her nipples in such frenzy, licking and biting left and right, the sensation was driving Catra crazy the only thing she can do is respond with her tail caressing her body. Adora grabs hold of Catra’s tail and licked its tip, her body jolted from ecstasy.

 

**Smack**

 

“Bad _kitten_ ," Adora says yanking her tail up “You don't get to touch me until I permit you”

 

Catra nods, her eyes slit in pleasure.

 

Adora loosens her chains enough for Catra to hold her waist she wonders did the feline planned as another test for her love then if so, she would gladly show her. Catra was whimpering, her body was hot and all she could think about is how Adora would fuck her like crazy. Catra suck on Adora’s finger as a signal of how badly she wanted her, the noises she made were music to her ears. She loves it when she begs for her like this it made teasing her more fun. Adora flipped Catra over and started kissing her down her neck, her right hand cupping the feline’s breast while the other hands gently played with her thighs, she can feel the girl’s body response to every touch.

 

“A-Adora” she groans “Stop teasing me like this” Catra proceeds to suck on her fingertips with lust.

 

 Adora didn't bother listening to her cries, she's going to make her give in, no matter how long it takes. Catra’s moans grew louder and louder and this irritated her. Surely this isn't what Glimmer had in mind when she asked her to talk to her ex-lover, but the thrill turns her on. Adora knew Catra’s sensitive spots, her ears, neck, breast, thigh, tail and more importantly her clit. She can feel Catra dripping just near her knees, she pushed her back down and starts grinding on her hips. Her whole body was in a wave of pleasure, Adora reached pulled Catra’s hair giving her a better angle to admire her work.

 

“Fuck... A-ah!“ she moans “Please _sweetheart_ “

 

**Smack**

 

"Not yet," Adora says pressing her hands over the Feline’s clit

 

“P-Please I want you so bad” she cries

 

“Didn't seem like it when you kissed _Entrapta_ ”

 

Adora pinned her down on the floor, her whole body consumed with lust as she stares at the love of her life topless in front of her. She placed her hands on Catra’s pants and slowly unzipped them, there, exposed in the dim light of the cell was her wet sex waiting for her touch. Adora can feel her body hot from the way it's dripping down her folds, she licks her lips and pried Catra’s legs open to her viewing pleasure. Adora leans forward and kisses her thighs, she placed bite marks down her stomach and above her folds. She plants a quick kiss on the girl’s woman then proceeds to spread it open with her fingers. Exposed and vulnerable, Catra brushes her tail on Adora’s wet sex, feeling her hot insides, her eagerness to cum is driving her crazy, she just knows what she has to do, the blonde girl slid down slowly to her exposed area and slowly lick her labia. The feline moans tugging her chains closely, she felt Adora’s tongue sucking, her insides faster and faster she can feel a tingling sensation forming at her stomach with a loud cry her body jolted up and twitch to close her the sexy view of her eating her out.

 

**Smack**

 

 **“** Don't you dare keep those legs close?" she says spitting on her womanhood

 

 **“** P-please babe I'll do anything you ask” Catra was biting her lip from how good, Adora’s fingers rub her folds giving a soft purr at each flick. "I want you so bad"

 

“You've been a very bad _kitten_ , I think the Rebellion could always use a slut for their champion," she says putting one finger inside. Catra screams her tongue was showing out and her mind becomes foggy, she tries reaching Adora’s body with all her mind but the blasted chains held her. She loves dirty words and this feeling of helplessness all she wants to do is make her beg for her.

 

**Smack**

 

“What did I say about your legs _kitten_?” she says as she starts pumping her fingers inside slowly.

 

“Hnngh-Aah!" she yells, Adora went ahead and suck her clit while fucking her with her middle finger, Catra couldn't bear it anymore she was so close each pain she gives her and rewards turned her body on and on she had to Admit she likes seeing her ex-lover dominant like this. "Adora please just **fuck me!“**

 

“No!” she stops then proceeds to kiss her lips “You don't get to enjoy this” she grabs her neck and gently choke her “You've been playing with me all day and now I'm gonna make you mine again” she released her hand and took off her clothes.

 

Catra stares at her body and gulps. Oh god, she was so hot: being this jealous, she should do this more often. She can smell the wetness of Adora’s six inches away, now on top of her head was her opening

 

“Open your mouth” she commanded

 

Catra followed. Adora sat on top of her face the feline starts sucking and licking the woman's hole, the blonde raises her hips up to give the feline a small area to breathe giving soft and lustful moans. She rode her tongue pushing her hips up and down with momentum, her body was getting hotter and hotter by the second it was only time until she felt tense above her stomach.

 

“Fuck, Catra I'm cumming“

 

Adora’s body shivered to release hot juices over the feline's mouth, she fell on top of her breathing heavily from her orgasm. Catra was in a daze she's still turned on and yet here she is being teased by her, Adora giggled and gave her a warm hug. She cups her cheeks giving her a tender kiss and a comforting smile, Catra was flustered she can still taste her and now still wet like this she wonders if she'll continue to get punished.

 

"Good Kitten," she says looking at her with a smirk "Looks like I need to reward you"

 

Adora didn't restrain herself anymore she grabs the feline’s hips tugging it towards hers, Catra’s heart was beating faster and faster all she can feel was her and only her. By instinct, Adora took off Catra’s chains and let her sit on her lap. She admires the girl’s muscular body complimenting every inch of her with a kiss, Catra grabs hold of Adora’s shoulder moaning in between kisses as her hands dig on the champion's back. Adora inserted two fingers on the feline’s wet hole fucking her faster and faster. Catra was screaming all over the cell room a mixture of moans and pants can be heard echoing on the chamber, the feline dug her fingers on Adora’s back as she came forcefully to the eyes of her ex-lover.

 

"I love you," Adora says kissing the girl’s forehead

 

“You won” she slumps down facing Adora “but don't think it’s over”

 

The two sat there, cuddling each other.

 

 

* * *

 

“I need to rescue him, Catra. Just like how I should have rescued you” she says with a heavy tone

 

“You’re gonna get yourself killed, why can't you just go back and end this? “

 

“I wanted to end this but not this way “

 

“Is having sex with your prisoner just a common rebellion thing? “

 

"No," Adora says brushing Catra’s hair “But you’re lucky it's me rather than the other Princesses”

 

“I'm not scared of them”

 

“I'm aware” she looked away from Catra “Your always so stubborn and it will only make things worse if their going torture you about the coordinates, I couldn't bear to see that"

 

Catra pulled her to a passionate kiss.

 

"Cellblock 4, Area D” she murmurs

 

“Thank you “

 

The two stood up and put back their clothes on. Adora helps Catra with her messy prom tux and left the cell open.

 

“Go back home, I’ll tell the Queen you escaped and knocked me unconscious “

 

Catra reached out and hugged her from the back.

 

“I'm sorry “

 

Catra headed outside to the nearest window she thinks about all the things she said and what they've done. Her mind conflicts on whether she wanted to forgive her or continue hating her, it has been ages since she felt her around her body and now she just lets her escape. Her mind was still quarreling on what should she do next all she knows is that Adora still lovers her.

 

Adora headed upstairs and saw Queen Angela crying and knocked out Princesses on the floor, she runner toward the immortal queen and hesitantly asks.

 

“What happened here your majesty? “

 

“She-Ra, the scorpion lady has escaped and took Glimmer as a hostage"

 

 _Oh no_.

 


	8. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta found secret letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally back to where I left off

 

_Shed a tear 'cause I'm missin' you_   
_I'm still alright to smile_   
_Girl, I think about you every day now_   
_Was a time when I wasn't sure_   
_But you set my mind at ease_   
_There is no doubt_   
_You're in my heart now_

_-Patience (Guns N Roses)_

 

* * *

 

It’s been a week after the rescue of the Brightmoon princess from the grasp of the Evil Horde the fright zone has been in lockdown after the failures of the Force Captains from the assault team lead by none other than Shadow Weaver's platoon ex-soldier Adora. In the end, the damage that was caused by the renegade traitor has made a mark on Hordak's Empire, soldiers needed to double their efforts as a form of punishment from their failures on capturing one ex-soldier. Force Captain Catra sat inside her secret prison location pondering the necessary actions needed to infiltrate the Princesses. She gathers past the hallways beyond the bunker lurks an abandoned room acting as a secret gathering place for Scoria and Entrapta. Catra steps inside the chamber holding a couple of books as a request by Entrapta from the Great Horde Library, she has no idea that the Horde would even have a library the only time she stepped foot inside them was to cause mayhem for the senior officers the dusty shelves hasn't been properly maintained and she's pretty sure those military plans have been outdated that's why she never attempted to use them in their platoon training nevertheless Catra has managed to achieve her teams loyalty and that's all that matters. The door flung open and out appeared Scorpia entertaining herself with Entrapta' Modified Robot Emily, she was amused at how friendly the machine wizz and buzz whenever she talks. Catra glanced at the giant lady playing with the round device weirded out over the bond the has gained with another appliance she turned her attention to the purple haired girl tinkering with the broken devices scattered around the floor, the metal hatch clings and clanger with intensity over the girl's handiness.

 

One thing that the Horde never discovered with technology is video games when Entraptra introduces them to the concept they had no idea of what machine based fun meant sooner or later Catra and Scorpia ha simmers themselves with a game called Space Invaders. Entrapatra made a custom set joystick for Scorpia's huge claws and one joystick had a cat paw print at the tip of its buttons. The game featured a small ship blasting aliens this was similar to princess training but with pixilated aliens so far Scorpia is beating Catra's highest score, the prideful feline will never accept her defeat even if it's just a video game this heated competition has both gained them insight over each other others tactics. Entrapta adjusted her mask and starts running her programs on the computer while Catra sat on exclusive captain silk based couch in all fours, circling around before she takes a nap. Scorpia was smiling at the bonus round that she got after an hour-long battle with the final boss, the three has grown closer together to a sense of comfort being the rejects of their fellow squadron.

 

“ I can almost crack the algorithm for the new tank upgrades I'm pretty sure if you focus your energy supply on the main engine tanks then perhaps it would create damage enough damage to - “

 

“English Entrapta, "Catra says cutting her off

 

“If I have access to more wires then I can hack the system to have hurt more people”

 

“That would be easy and where do I find those? “She says turning her back to the other side

 

"It's on the detector but I need to manually connect it here," she says gesturing to the small machine in her pocket. The machine contains a small EMP device and a rune sensor detecting only a small radius of energy.

 

“I'll help you carry those cables! “Offered Scorpia with as smile

 

"I need Emily to help me with data processing too," she says waving to the machine.

 

Emily responded by giving a small wuzz noise. She slowly climbs on top of Emily ordering it to open the air ducts at the sides.

 

“Where do you think that's going? “Says Catra pointing it at its metallic eye

 

"I'm bringing Emily, "says Entrapta tugging her robot legs

 

"We can't have her following us around people would get suspicious and there's no way I would let you wander in the halls alone"

 

“I need her to help me with this data management in order for your tanks to work”

 

“Aren't you enough to gather all of those? “

 

"Well yes but another reason is," Entrapta says tingling her fingers

 

Catra raised an eyebrow.

 

“She gets scared in this room”

 

Catra facepalm and groaned.

 

Scorpia faced them and tried to find common ground for the two.

 

"If I may so Emily does provide an abundance of data and in this way, our plans can progress faster "

 

“Ugh fine”

 

Catra finally gave in.

 

Entraptra renounces with joy and hugged her while Scorpia carried the machine with one claw.

 

The trio starts wondering off the corridors of the Horde facility they stepped at the top of Emily and followed the direction of the apparatus. The signal was slow as they continue lurking in the shadows at first they got clear access over the whole area being saluted by fellow Cadets along the way but none of them ever questioned the metallic robot that was rushing their way over the steel floor. The beeping grows stronger and stronger leading past the commander's room, past the control facilities and finally an into a familiar place. Catra was baffled by this discovery she looked at the purple engineer smiling at her devices whole Scorpia was there eyeing at the door in front of them.

 

Catra looked at the beeping monitor her ears wiggle at the sense of familiarity of the area and its direction.

 

It was none other than the Force Captain Headquarters most especially her own bedroom.

 

“Hum? “ Catra says in confusion “Are you sure your machine isn't broken? “

 

"I'm 100% positive, "she says smiling ear to ear

 

“But that's my room”

 

“Perfect your room is just near the power cables “

 

"Woah, Woah wait you are not vandalizing my room for that! " she says leaping in front of the persuasive robot

 

"But your room is next to rare materials that only I can harvest," Entraptra says in an excited tone "Who knows what Horde tech you have available there? "

 

“I can assure you that my room is not baffled by Horde tech “

 

"Then perhaps we have to find another way than"

 

“Which is? “

 

Entrapta grabs a small red button on her pocket. Emily's vision change to red, both of its sides appeared two big drills and a large claw spinning maniacally

 

Scorpia was just happy she was inside Catra’s room. Emily was already hacking the door codes being distracted by her fellow coworkers she has no choice but gave in their attempts. Scorpia dashed over Catra’s bed and started jumping on top like a kid while Entrapta was observing things with her hair.

 

“Are all force Captain Rooms like this? “

 

"Mine has more pillows, "says Scorpia

 

Entrapta starts crawling beyond the vents tinkering the metallic framework of the Force Captain's office. The metallic frames bent over left and right showing entangled wires joint together in a small motor, the purple haired engineer was delighted she took the device and stickled it through the wall pressing the keys in such frenzy while laughing. Catra and Scorpia crouched over to gaze at their maniacal engineer causing such havoc different colored lights to start flashing before their eyes until...

 

**BOOM**

 

A cloud of smoke starts coming from the vent.

 

* * *

 

“Entrapta are you alright? “Says Catra waving the smoke off her face “Oh Gosh Shadow Weaver’s going to kill me”

 

"To be fair stuff like this happened all the time even without Entrapta tinkering, " Scorpia says with a cough

 

“Any other rooms sure just not mine” she explained

 

"Catra," says Entrapta in a husky tone "I found something"

 

Catra scattered around the inside of the vent on what item could then she could have found this time

 

Wait…she could have sworn she lost it right?

 

Catra looked at the purple haired girl in horror of her new discovery.

 

“There's a whole box of these here “Entrapta says waving her hands on a familiar letter

 

Scorpia turned leaped down and saw a hidden room filled with weapons, boxes and scratched papers. One of the boxes contained letters from an old senior officer the handwriting looks messy making it unreadable to anyone, it looked like some kind of hidden code written at the end of the paper states "Grizzlor". Entrapta jumped with joy these were texts written before time and the codes placed all over the place was something alien to both Horde and Rebellion tech, Catra looked at the two mesmerize by the hidden compartment beneath her own Force Captain Room.

 

"This room is enough to give me sufficient data for upgrading the systems mainframe," says Entrapta

 

"I never realize you had this much space "gestured Scopria trans lock in the place

 

"You weren't supposed to find this room," says Catra in a serious tone

 

"Are you kidding me just look at all this ancient stuff?" Entrapta says with glee, her pigtails carry her all the way up to the top of the metallic hideout

“Is this why you never wanted us here? “

 

Scorpia grab holds off a book and blew the dust covering it "This place must have been here before the base “she coughs off, she leaned over a metallic frame then all of a sudden she heard a crack slowly falling off to a dark room.

 

Entrapta and Catra followed her.

 

“I'm fine “she waves her claws up “this letter broke my fall”

 

Letters? Oh no.

 

Catra shuddered at the feeling of her loyal soldiers knowing the one thing she tried to keep a secret from everyone else.

 

Adorer's letters.

 

They've been writing each other flirty love letters for so long that she could never have the heart to throw any of them away no matter how much she tried to hate Adora her sweet words keeps climbing back. Adora still keeps on writing her letters even if she's at the Rebellion, she never had given up on Catra nor she could never deny that her persuasive effort is an act of love, deep down Catra found her attempts cute and annoying.

 

“Why do you keep letters? “Says Scorpia

 

“I honestly don't know “

 

“I thought you hated her”

 

"I thought so too," Catra says looking away

 

"She just called you to love in this letter" she pointed out with her claw

 

Scorpia has always been a woman of good intentions but this topic was getting way out of hand. She wanted her to stop this but unfortunately a certain engineer joined, Catra twitched for a second seeing those two dumbasses mess around with her stuff.

 

“Aww her handwriting is so cute” gushed Entraptra

 

"I know," says Scorpia

 

Entrapta turned over at the side and white flowers placed neatly at a vase.

 

 Oh my, it's those rare ones in the Plumaria kingdom!" Entrapta says with energy "I thought I'll never see this again"

 

Seeing her friends looked over her hidden vault of memory made Catra feel something again, she thought she pushed all of those emotions over a bridge but unfortunately, now she can feel something wet trailing down her face.

 

Scorpia and Entraptra looked at her worriedly.

 

“Catra why are you crying? “

 

Catra couldn't mutter a word at first. All those stupid emotions are gushing back right inside her brain now she couldn't stop her tears all she felt was how pathetic she looked over the two.

 

“She's so stupid!”

 

“Who? “ Scopria says closely

 

“Adora”

 

“Why what happened to you and her? “ Entrapta says giving her a small hug

 

“Me and her have always been more than friends and it's so stupid because even if I'm the one who ended it I still love her! “

 

"I'm sorry, losing girlfriends is hard I've been there"

 

"The problem was that we've already thought about running away together but once she gets that sword she just left me all those broken promises how was I supposed to feel about this!? "

 

“That's understandable Catra”

 

“And now… I can't find the ring that she gave “

 

“Ring?”

 

"I… supposed to be together with her y' know," she said blushing

 

“Together? “

 

It took the two to process the idea.

 

Scorpia and Entrapta looked at each other then back; the two covered their mouth trying their best not to scream over their Force Captain’s secret lover.

 

"Wait for you two were girlfriends!?" says Entrapta with a smile

 

“Well we're more than that”

 

Entrapta was jumping repeatedly her smile was grin to grin while holding Scorpia’s claws.

 

"You two were going to get married!? "

 

“No... Well technically I guess us “Catra was as red as a tomato “engaged is the term”

 

"That explains the emotional distress I've felt in my lab, I never thought that you and she would have these conjoined feelings"

 

“English Entraptra “

 

“I never thought you two would be in love? “

 

That was better

 

"Honestly I'm still surprised myself and I had tons of exes here in the fright zone," says Scorpia

 

“You had exes? “

 

“I thought your squadron knew? She was from your bunker after all” she said with a shrug

 

“Wait… “She says with a squint “There are only 3 Girls in the bunker if it's not us then… Lonnie!? “

 

“Ouch, kinda stings when you call her name “

 

“Sorry, I never expected you and her were together”

 

“We did our best to hide it”

 

“Weren't you suppose to be our training commander last year? “

 

“Shadow Weaver found our relationship and I was forced to train another squadron so it won't be biased, the fright zone never really had sympathy for those kinds of things”

 

"Only robots are my love," says Entraptra raising her hand "And Emily"

 

The two just agreed in silence.

 

* * *

 

“Why are you looking for the ring? “

 

“It's a trophy”

 

 As tradition Horde soldiers have trophies to commemorate their strength in defeating the enemy in any form of battle and that time it was her heart.

 

“Did you found it? “

 

“No” Catra sniff

 

“Where did you last saw it?”

 

“After the battle in Thaymore I threw the ring at the Whispering Woods, the next day I regret it deeply and went looking for it”

 

It is true that by conditioning memories of what hurt you makes you stronger still Catra's mind linger from the token of love she used to receive and deep inside of her She knew that she still loves her traitorous ex-fiancé with all her heart and knowing Adora she didn't intend to give up that's one of the characteristics she loves about her, in fact, She can list a ton of words to love her, it was risky loving her She knew this yet she couldn't help herself she loved the danger she love disobeying everything and just being entangled by her blue eyes makes Catra heart skip, her blonde hair that looks like the rays of the sun, her gentleness, and ambitions. She made her feel like home for the past years being around that kind of person makes her wonder that wouldn't fall in love with the golden child? This all clash down after they were away how can you love someone and still be your own person?

 

Adora was the love of her life but she doesn't know the feeling of being in her shadows and after everything she had been through her eagerness to be self-respected only fueled her more. Adora had flaws that nobody else can see, she likes to take control of everything not bothering to hear Catra's opinion being in love with someone who's too organized made her feel like she didn't value their own mischief and it bottle up for so long. It was her fault for not telling her this if things would go back she would have told her to back off then maybe she could have thought of her actions and her? It didn't matter how she left. It was a bold move for her to leave the relationship she had been for so long yet it stings her heart. Could she forgive ever forgive her? Maybe. Her thoughts wander around aimlessly over the reality of the situation perhaps the distance can be helpful for both of them.

 

"Here's an idea," says Entrapta "Judging by your reaction with everything she's been doing don't you think it's time for you two to make up?

 

"It's not that simple," Catra says in a husky tone

“For all my life Adora has been the star favorite of the Squadron  after she left I worked hard for this position and gain the respect I deserve, what would the other cadets think of me if they knew their famous Force Captain was back with their ex-lover whose by the way now with the Rebellion”

 

Catra had a point yet the two still could not shake the feeling that she's not saying the whole truth; she lied about this area before and hid the truth about her deeper relationship with Adora. The two felt off about her skewed perspective or perhaps this was just another part of their Horde training still the two consider Citra more than just a colleague but a friend.

 

“Do you still love her?” says Entrapta tinkering with the cables to the enemy

 

"It's hard to tell," Catra says arranging the papers

 

“Then why do you still keep her letters?”

 

That was an odd question she's not sure herself.

 

“Sentimentality? Humor? I don’t know "she continued “I’m trying to prove that I can live without her? “

 

Scorpio leaned forward opening her arms.

 

"Kitty, it's going to be okay feelings are complicated," she says hugging her

 

“Thank you I’ll only allow this once”

 

“Speaking of affection” gestured Entrapta to the flowers “Why do you keep those? “She pointed to the white-flowered vase.

 

“These flowers just feel… Familiar” Catra touches one of the petals “I always strange holding them it made me feel calm and soft, I never picked up on it maybe it's just a sense of nostalgia or beauty”

 

Entrapta started giggling “I visited the Plumaria Kingdom once during the winter solstice you can say that Camellia flower can be an act of devotion”

 

“Since when did you start learning about flowers?” says Catra raising a brow

 

“Perfuma talks about them a lot in the carriage”

 

“You actually managed to pay attention to her?” says Scorpia

 

“She allowed me to talk about my theories in exchange for her flower talk you can say I’m pretty much of an expert now”

 

“Alright Ms. Expert” Catra leaned on Entrapta “Tell me the story of this flower”

 

"A long time ago knights use this to their maidens as an act of everlasting love before partaking to battle flowers usually symbolizes purity in another form of literature" she says nudging Catra "There was more to that story only the royal family of Perfuma can make them if I recall but aside from that Adora must have been to her kingdom to make these she must be really special huh? "

 

That was odd before the solstice would shine upon the Whispering Woods to let them see those flowers, it's how they manage to get back home all the time this was surely something different to explore.

 

"So does that mean she's waiting for Catra to be deflowered?" Scopria joked

 

“HEY!” yelled Catra while blushing “Nobody is allowed to discuss my sex life “

 

“Your right surely your wife would agree on that” joked Entraptra

 

“She's not my wife! “

 

“Not yet”

 

The two of them giggled and headed outside. The hidden passage was more than just an extra space and storage container for Catra but it was part before the Horde although the three manage to investigate it none had been able to understand the message, not even their genius engineer.

 

Catra was irritated and laid her head on the bed

 

“Are you at least done yet?”

 

“Almost finished “Entrapta lays on the back of Scopria adjusting wires and codes “Hmm Interesting”

 

“What?”

 

“Your system is projecting a massive amount of power near this room” Entrapta shifted her eyes on the room of the Black Garnet “There” she pointed

 

“Entrapta are you nuts?”

 

"I prefer to be called an enthusiast "

 

“That’s Shadow Weaver’s room, totally off limits even for you; we can vandalize that it later”

 

“But we need it for our resources”

 

“I’m pretty sure we can manage that after I slit her throat”

 

Entrpatra pouted

 

“You should focus on getting our tanks upgraded”

 

“I already downloaded all the data at Emily’s hard drive “

 

“Now that’s settled” Catra inhaled and pointed them to the door “Get out of my room!”

 

With a loud slam Scopria, Entraptra and Emily were outside. The two didn’t take offense of it since they made her open up it was another victory for the super pal trios not only were they able to bond but also upgraded their weapon system. Catra has to admit this feeling of opening up feels familiar maybe the two aren’t so bad after all, they are the rejects of this military base.

 

* * *

 

On her pocket was a small note is hidden from her pouch she glanced at it for the first time then Catra look at the letters inside.

 

“Maybe I can forgive you”

 

She sat down and fell toward her flatbed.

 

Tomorrow was another day of training after all and she wouldn’t let Scopria’s squadron get there before hers this day she felt happy to share her pain aside from herself this bonding that she has with Scorpia and Entrapta made her feel closer to them as an individual.

 

_I won't leave you guys._

 

_I promise_

 


	9. What Do You Want From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra are stuck inside a temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an achievement for me I finally uploaded 9 chapters now its time for editing.

_What do you want from me_   
_It's not how it used to be_   
_You've taken my life away_   
_Ruining everything_

_-What do you want from me? (Monaco)_

* * *

 

The ruins were not the best place to be in especially with your rival and ex-lover but Catra had to endure them for the sake of the mission, she didn't expect to run over a familiar blonde with blue eyes and surely she didn't expect to fight spider robots but life has other plans, this wasn't the first time she's in danger and certainly not the last. It just happens to be that Adora was running with her like old times and now they're lost in an ancient temple with no one to call for help it seems like now Catra regrets breaking Entraptra locator. Catra can feel the sudden change in the atmosphere the rooms were randomly making them see old memories this was just great more painful memories with the woman she once loved. She knows Adora's looking at her and in quite honestly she knows that she has her own ways of flirting but none of those right now they need to find a way to escape. It felt like almost an hour running back and forth through the cave temple Adora has tried every possible word encrypted in the castle walls, she sat down on the cold floor and looks at her sword. _The sword must be connected somehow but she just never could understand why was she chosen? What's the purpose of this sword? Who was light hope? How can she heal Glimmer?_

 

Catra was having her own set of problems too she needs to prove herself that she is better than Shadow Weaver that she can become something more than what she could have expected, she needs to impress Hordak and most of all make her ex-lover see that's she's equal. The two girls stare at the distance as they try to look for a solution out of the mess they have gotten themselves into, Catra can never admit that she just repaid Adora’s kindness by letting her go with the pink haired princess and to this day she still wonders if that was the right call or not.

 

"The sword is busted I can't seem to get us out," she says slumping on the blue wall

 

“I can't be stuck here” she grows “I need to go back”

 

“To what the Horde? To be manipulated and be used as a tool to murder people “Adora says in a serious tone

 

“So what if we did murder innocent people at least we had a home! “ Catra says clenching her fist

 

“Are you hearing yourself right now? You're justifying murder, we were supposed to be more than that and the Horde lied to everyone! Why can't you just come with me we can start a new thing with the rebellion” Adora says coming closer to her

 

“Can you quit asking me to join the rebellion! “ Catra says with a hiss “At least the Horde never abandoned us unlike those people from The Rebellion, I can see them for what they are hiding inside their castles while the rest of the people die! “

 

“It's not their fault; they probably tried their best to defend the villages “Adora argues

 

“Stop thinking they're such grateful saints if they really wanted to save everyone maybe they should have tried harder! “She yells

 

**“WE CAN'T PROTECT EVERYONE WE LOVE! “**

 

* * *

 

Adora puts her hands over her mouth she felt in despair of what she has said right in front of her, she took a step back and quiet down. The two sat there staring at each other in the distance Adora wanted to save her and the guilt keeps coming back over and over again if only the love of her life can see things in her way then perhaps it wouldn't reach to a point like this. Now the two were both confused the feeling of anger, joy and frustration embark both of their minds and yet here they are trying their best to talk about it.

 

 

_The room starts to glow and a familiar past memory of them starts to show, Catra and Adora stayed in silent watching their younger self play in the bunkers and gossip about cadets. Young Adora and Catra were snuggling in bed they were happy about the pranks they had made to Octavia and Hordak, of course, there were consequences for this action but that was a problem for future Catra and Adora. The young cat was holding the young blonde's hands lapping both of their cheeks from the cold temperature, everyone else was asleep and all the kids have been themselves._

_"Catra your paws are warm," says the young girl_

_“Your human hands are also warm “she giggles_

_"Catra," she says kissing her forehead "I like staying like this with you"_

_Young Catra's face blush and tries to push away Adora from her embarrassed face, she knows the feline doesn't react to affection too well and before she could push Adora away she was already hugging her tightly. Catra can feel her heartbeat, that small smile and comfort that they both shared were special it was safe from all the bad things in the world._

_“You're not so bad yourself, “she says purring_

 

The simulation ended the two girls found them in an awkward position they both got up and tried walking past the crumbling corridors and hallways. Adora wanted to break the silence while Catra was too focusing on the mission; it was only an inch away tempting her to hold her hand.

_Wait did she even notice I'm wearing the ring?_

_Maybe I should hide this for a moment._

 

Adora quickly puts the ring inside her pockets then continue moving forward; the two have been circling around the same areas for the 3rd time the two slowed their phase and decided to try the level upstairs. Catra was right on marking the rock at the side before proceeding but the two have wasted so much time and this delay of mission would be unacceptable for Hordak, Adora on the other hand was just happy being next to her she loves how serious Catra can get although this was a journey of self discovery she was just happy to have her back again. Catra sprang up with her cat reflexes and knock a pathway leading upstairs if she was going to die here might as well make Adora’s life complicated too. Adora move out of the way nearly tripping down the ditch of the temple she was able to regain her balance and follow the mean feline.

 

"Your paws are really cute even when you climb, “she says with a smile

 

“My paws are also deadly and could scratch your face if they wanted to” she replies in a serious tone

 

“Wow always such a grouch even when you're with me”

 

“Adora please save the small talk, you have your own mission and I have something I need to do too”

 

The two entered a room with different drawings of She-Ra both dating back from the First Ones, Adora can barely read the ancient markings of the text, she took a closer look and felt familiar energy perhaps this was one of that mysterious connection with her and The Sword. Catra was unamused by Adora's wall-hugging activities she has better things to do with her time, she tried tinkering with Entrapta's communicator but to no avail, if only she can send a distress signal to her prisoner or Scorpia. Both of the girls were dumbfounded by this mystery Adora placed her hand on a wall carved a picture of She-Ra lighting up the whole room, the two steps back and saw

Another simulation of themselves in their preteen years.

 

* * *

 

_It was winter and the Horde has successfully raided another village the two were on lockdown for days bored and nowhere to go the two decides on watching the snow from the top of the rooftop. It was cold but luckily Adora has spare jackets to keep her companion warm, she sets out a grappling hook and held Catra's hands next to hers. The snow was perfect it covered most of the Whispering Woods and the bases at the active era 1 radio tower; they use to have a small communication device to hijack the Horde Radio and listen to military codes over and over. One of the Cadets there likes telling stories and it was a great way to waste time than waiting for orders from your commander._

_“I heard this one officer Grizzlor was good at making Love stories more so about hidden romances I wonder where he gets those ideas," Adora says increasing the volume_

_"Maybe its base on experience sometimes stories are just another over exaggerated form of what we wish could have happened"_

_“Since when did you start saying something smart? “_

_"I was always smart dummy, in my own way at least," Catra says giving Adora a light punch_

_“Ow! “_

_“Weak “_

_“Hey! “ Adora says facing Catra “I can beat you any day”_

_“You wish”_

_The radio starts acting up until finally; they hear a hoarse voice over telling stories. The two paid close attention to the stories from the era 1 radio tower maybe someday they would visit there but cadets young as they wouldn't be allowed in that area. It was off limits due to the casualty of the war the rebel forces grew stronger and stronger and over the time it was inevitable that the soldiers there would end up dead by the hands of the Princess._

_ [Hello? Could anybody hear us? I guess not. The lines are dead during this time in the Fright zone but recording this eases the tension on what happened today log 1899CA This is officer Grizzlor I was tasked to keep an eye out for my squadron and it is unfortunate to say that half of them had defected to the rebellion. I am considered a failure to the Horde and a disgrace to the title of Force Captain there are two options here either to stay and fight the Rebellion or Retreat and suffer the punishment of Hordak, I choose the path that's less suffering. Today we have found the entrance of Half Moon most of my men had died from the traps of the labyrinth and tales of the entrance disappearing were reported to me by two out of fifty cadets. The lack of men I have and the fading resources here made me believe that this part of the Whispering woods is lost , I cannot promise my men anymore about our state and surely this is the end of the line for all of us if the rebellion attacks tomorrow then I would die in the hands of the Alliance. I admire a particular fellow for beating my soldiers with a staff I believe his name King Micah from Brightmoon a very lively fellow despite from seeing the deaths of his comrades, who would think that he would have snarky comments while fighting. That aside I would like to end the story of my infamous play _ _“Pride and Prejudice”]_

_The two cadets enjoyed the story it was the anticipated ending of Darcy and Elizabeth falling in love and getting married after everything they both realize that the two had shortcomings and only by developing themselves they can see each other bloom into a better version. Young Adora's mind wander around of the idea of her being with Catra and the idea of being with her doesn't feel so bad, they've known each other for so long and every time she sees her she feels her heartbeat fast sometimes being around her just makes her want to lay her head on her shoulder or hold her hand. This feeling was unclear of and for now she just wants her to be her friend maybe more than that? Feelings are hard to process maybe she'll figure it out later? Catra, on the other hand, was intrigued with the death message from the radio tower she wonders what would make the soldiers defect and what was half moon? The only way the two of them can find out the answers is by going there personally but what about Adora is she willing to risk her friend to go with her for the mystery? One thing is for certain that whether she goes or not the radio tower would be filled with dead soldiers and what morbid kids would go out of their way to look for corpses._

_“That was anti-climactic” Catra scoffs off “We knew from the start that Elizabeth and Darcy would end up together “_

_“Yeah but they have to go through a lot of trials to finally have their happy ending”_

_“Do you think? “ Catra gulps “We would ever have a happy ending? “_

_“Someday we will but for now” Adora holds Catra’s hands “We look out for each other”_

 

The simulation ended the two look back at each other as more images of She-ra revealed and a familiar word Grayskull. The room was filled with a different depiction of the first wielder of the sword The Legendary Grayskull and his wife Veena as the first sorceress. There were cracks all over the wall making the whole mythology unreadable one thing is for sure that Grayskull is a place deep within Eternia and that the sorceress granted his sword the power but what about her sword where did this come from and why was she able to wield it, the only description that was readable was about the Sword of Power.

 

* * *

 

"We never found him," Says Catra breaking off Adora's focus "or his corpse"

 

“We speculated he was dead”

 

“Or maybe he was alive”

 

Adora finished reading the description. It didn't help her know about She-Ra or how to heal her friend but it did give her a vivid detail about the Sword of Power now she wonders if she needs both swords to save Glimmer.

 

_“Grayskull”_

 

A secret room opened up behind the pictures of King Grayskull, Adora and Catra look around at the pitch black room only to find them in another simulation. The room lit up in a shade of green they were back at the abandoned radio tower this was the room where it all began the first time the two has revealed their feelings with each other the two were embarrassed and uncomfortable seeing a younger version of themselves play coy.

 

* * *

 

 Preteen Adora and Catra were wearing their spring uniform she hated the feeling of being forced to wear muddy combat boots and greenish tank tops it felt different compared to what they normally had, the function of this was to camouflage from the enemy but lately she feels there's no need for it since the Horde was powerful and practically winning.

 

“Why did Shadow Weaver force us to wear this? “ Catra growls

 

“It's combat for the season besides being stealthy isn't that bad”

 

“Stealth is for losers, I rather attack them from the front”

 

“And end up getting killed? There's no way I'm going to let you do that “

 

“Aww you care about me” she teases

 

“I always care about you” Adora grunts

 

“Don't worry I'm not gonna get myself killed until I prove to you I'm better”

 

“You don't need to be better for me I always think you're great and spontaneous in your own way” Adorer smiles “I like you just the way you are”

 

Catra blushes

 

"That's so cheesy, “she says giggling “Adora you're full of surprises... Oh speaking of this I found this white flower while walking here “

 

She leans up closer and places a flower crown on Adora’s head

 

"You look like a queen now," she says staring at her directly on her eyes “You're beautiful “

 

Young Adora blush.

 

The young blonde leans in closer to the feline her mind was going crazy yelling KISS HER KISS HER. Young Catra, on the other hand, was amused by the white flower for some reason she felt a familiar attachment to it this wasn't gone unnoticed Catra was glowing with happiness. Adora paps the feline's cheek giving her a faint smile.

 

“You really like these flowers huh? “

 

“I feel a particular fondness over them I'm not really sure why”

 

“Guess I'll have to look for them more”

 

The two shroud themselves with laughter slowly the simulation end.

 

* * *

 

Catra gave a deep sigh how much more of these are they going to endure and what part of the temple are they in, the place went robotic spiders to a giant muscular guy with a sword on the wall. She couldn't care less about what the First Ones are all she knows is that their dead and now stuck in this enormous hellscape with her ex an interesting way to start off your Thursday. Adora can sense the impatience of the feline she knows this is torment, especially with the memories that they had but perhaps this is the time to reconcile perhaps offer a sense of closure.

 

Adora and Catra look all over the wall for a hidden passage for a minute until the two tires themselves and sat at separate walls. Catra's frustration grew and grew she gritted her teeth and start clawing the wall; this gave a distorting noise to Adora's ears. She runs toward the feline and pinned her to the wall. 

 

**“STOP THAT! “**

 

“I'm growing tired of this place. I want to get out and never see your face again! ”

 

Adora’s heart sunk.

 

"I miss you too I guess," She says letting her go backing away slumping to the wall, "I thought this would be a good time to talk with what happened to both of us"

 

“There's nothing more to talk about you and I know very well that there are things we can never return from”

 

In one side Adora knows that but in her heart, that girl was the only one for her and no matter how hard she tries to move on being in love with your best friend for years is not an easy task. It's not that Adora was never grateful for the relationship but it was more of a sense that at least Catra give her closure about everything at one point Adora wanted to fall in love with Glimmer to move on from her but she couldn't stand the idea of using her as rebound for Catra no matter how hard she tries to let her go the image of Catra burns on her mind like a metallic plate. It was like there was some unknown force drawing them closer each time they saw each other. Catra never wanted to admit it but the memories are helping her reconsider her anger towards her but inside she knows that she has to let Adora learn that she's not the same old Catra she used to protect anymore the time apart made them see their true potential. 

 

“Maybe I was wrong about everything” Adora surrenders to whatever God of emotion is watching her right now “maybe if I stayed in my place we could have become something different I don't know if you ever regret being together with me for all those years”

 

Catra is dwelled up with emotion and seeing her ex-lover filled with vulnerability softens her heart.

 

_No Catra you are a fierce warrior you must never show her weakness._

 

Tears come down rolling from Adora’s eyes

 

_Fuck! Stupid body pains_

 

“I should have never let you fall in love with me” she sobs

 

“ **That's not it”** she says moving closer to Adora “ _I don't regret falling in love with you_ , I don't regret everything we've been through your part of who I am and as much as it's hard to say that made me become a better person I mean I became force Captain and people are actually respecting me”.

 

“But you didn't like becoming Force Captain!”

 

"I lie about a lot of things" she is a thick tone "I don't like talking about feelings and seeing you cry as this makes me… feel weird"

 

“The great and mighty Catra suddenly have compassion huh?”

 

_That was always her soft spot but no this was a different feeling._

 

"Yeah whatever," she says looking away from Adora's eyes "I don't know if I can forgive you yet and believe me, I'm trying but your such a dumbass that you don't even understand why I'm having a hard time thinking it through "

 

"It's the Rebellion, isn't it?"

 

“More than that” she lifts her up and wipes away her tears “All this time being together you were always so pushy and never listen to what I want it made me feel like your treating me as a pet despite being in a relationship. We were a team Adora not just in combat but for the entirety of our lives and all I wanted was you to respect me the way that I have always respect you“

 

“Pushy? W-what? “

 

"You went to the Horde got me flowers and love letters" she says in a shrill tone "after we broke up and I don't know whatever came into your mind when you made them because the last thing I saw you made me love letters was when we were 16 I don't know what you wanted from me Adora your confusing my head and as much as I want to love you I wanted to see a form of ch-"

 

“Shadow Weaver cursed me to see you die in my head every time I sleep”

 

A moment of awkward silence came between them.

 

“Ugh I knew it!” she says punching the wall “I knew something was up when she was gone for 1 week, I could sense she was doing some fucked up shit to you and me”

 

“W-what?”

 

_Did Catra have the same illusion of her?_

 

“Every time I sleep I can feel phantom pains for no reason it was pitch black,  all I can smell was blood and sulfur mixing in some part of my body sometimes the pain was too much so I have to ask Scorpia to guard over me “ she mutters “I thought someone was trying to poison me guess now I knew that it was a curse, after all,  weeks came by and I felt unfocused with my own squadron she was delighted seeing me suffer gaining her praise from Hordak. I swear that bitch is some sick masochistic fuck!"

 

“You and I are still connected by her magic “

 

“In a way”

 

Then it hit her

 

“ _My emotional pain translates to physical pain for you_ “

 

"Well that was just my luck," Catra says throwing her hands up "I guess I have to live with more of this than"

 

“Castaspella tried taking the curse off but I guess the magic is still connected to us somehow. I don’t see the good parts of that illusion just one image over and over I can’t even tell Glimmer or Bow about this  cause they believe that the cursed has fully lifted I guess a part of it was but it never cleared the image of you slowly dying this time I didn’t have to see you get beat up by Hordak just you dying for some unknown, it bothers me a lot I’ve been packing whether your safe or if they’ve something to you and I just feel like this is something I can fix for myself”

 

“There's the prideful girl that I know," she says giving a soft punch

 

“I’m not prideful!” she punches back “I guess I’m just scared of losing control? You and I know how that must feel when we were training back in our camps...” she continuous” not being prepared on what to do with the situation is the worst trait to have for a cadet”

 

“You're not a cadet anymore”

 

"Yeah but I'm also not  like the Rebels either, I don’t know where I am at this point and everything is confusing for me the sword, you, this war I’m honestly not sure if my mind can take it anymore”

 

* * *

 

Catra looks at her with pity. They were both orphans forced to live in a situation where they have to fend off for themselves although Adora was treated as the Golden child it did leave an immense amount of expectation of her sometimes she knows that her ex-best friend would do self-destructive things to her body so she can cope with the unrespectable standards given to her by Shadow Weaver while she, on the other hand, hated the standards  she was punished for her disobedience yet she still keeps intact a sense of self while Adora never really shows her true self. It felt like layers and layers of masks a tiring feeling that becomes a repeated cycle until your now feeling numb. Only Catra knew the scared Adora behind everything only she knew that the person she loves is weak inside and she was happy seeing her open up, she was hurting in her own way for Catra it was visibly shown the scars given to her by Shadow Weaver can easily heal but for Adora her mind and sense of identity was dissociating as each day pass in the fright zone her mental state gets worse and worse. If she never had found her and showed her true self to her then maybe Adora would be a complete mindless zombie but now her heart is beating and the girl she solely loves is right in front of her. The Rebellion was never any different from the Horde they were using a weapon to win the war and it so happens that Adora was the one chosen, her blue eyes light as Catra leans forward to hug her.

 

_“I’m here”_

 

Adora closed her eyes and hugged back “I know”

 

* * *

 

 

_The room slowly shifts this time the place was in an orange hue two young soldiers were seen chasing each other beyond the area of the Fight zone past the Whispering woods and into an abandoned area. Young Adora and Catra fell on the ground together and saw the abandoned bunker perhaps that was the place where Grizzlor and his men died odd enough there weren't any corpses or any sign of a struggle in the area, it was a mystery for sure. The two were never scared on new places once they cleared each and every room they made their way to the bunk bed it was similar to there's but smaller perhaps that was the bed of the lost captain. Catra rolled around and accidentally knock over empty cans and log books on her face, Adora laughs she tries reaching her with her left hand but accidentally elbowed the rusty wall open guess that would be a secret place to stash items. A piece of paper flew from across the room with a gibberish text in black ink_

 

                                                **Morgoth**

 

_The two paid no attention to it and continued their day talking about the events of the Horde._

_Catra and Adora look each other in the eyes she places a favorite flower over the feline’s ear, the cat girl's face was flustered by her gesture. Adora was smiling her eyes sparkle at her best friend that feeling grew intense and intense at each movement Catra made her heart can hardly take it. Catra was blushing at how Adora stares at her. If there was ever one thing that Catra could never get tired off it's her blue eyes. The two loves struck idiots were laughing their feelings off making snarky comments sometimes they hardly knew that the compliments they give turn into flirting and that embarrasses them both. It was finally here the moment that the two needed to talk it Adora closes her legs shyly and Catra was looking away at the blonde's loving gaze it was Catra who tried to make the first move she holds Adora's hand nervously, her hands were shaking and she can feel butterflies in her stomach. Adora was astounded at her initiative she took a deep breath as her mind wandered off at how much she wanted to kiss her maybe but... What if she finally caught on her feelings? What if she's about to break their friendship, she gulps at that horrible possibility. Catra’s tail left and right her mind is now panicking_

_Why must her best friend be so hot?_

_Oh god her grip is so strong I wonder how her muscles would feel holding me_

_NONONONO Catra stops thinking of gay stuff right oh god she's right in front of me._

_“Adora, I-I-”_

_“I’m in love with you too!” Adora spouted out her eyes widen and covered her mouth realizing the mistake she had made_

_“W-Wha”_

_Catra’s jaw drop_

_“Oh my god” Adora’s face was now in a shade of red similar to a tomato “I-I’m sorry”_

_"N-no it's okay" Catra smiles "Your right"_

_“I’m right?” she says looking confused_

_“I am in love with you “_

_Adora could have not handled her feelings she wanted to die out of happiness. In one way you can say that her brain shut down because of the excessive gay thoughts she's having inside but she has to say something after years of coping up and pretending of not liking each other the truth is finally revealed. It was only fitting for her to 8cup her cheeks and pull her waist close to her, Catra leans forward she wraps her arms around the girl's chest finally locking their lips with a deep kiss. It was what the both of them expected the sensation of fireworks that will never leave your tongue, Catra was melting into a puddle tasting her, Adora was supporting dazed mind moving her arms all over her lover's body. Catra pushes her for a moment to gasp for air, Adora's soft fingers trail her chin giving her small pecks at the side of her neck, she couldn't handle herself anymore and kisses her over and over again her mind was now blank only her burning love for Catra was in her mind, it's not like the girl didn’t like being spoiled by her lover like this but if only she knew this was driving her instinct crazy. Adora grabs hold of the feline's shoulders and pushes her down the bed._

_“You make me happy”_

_“You're a big gay idiot, “she says giggling_

_“I’m your idiot”_

The simulation ends the two of them were now laying together hugging, it took a moment for her to both of them to get off they turned around at the picture of King Grayskull lighting up a way outside. Adora can't help but feel an ominous era that by some reason the spirit of the ancient ones is observing her, she turns her attention to Catra and gently helps her get up but Catra refuses her mind remembers about her feelings and respect on her decision. Catra was surprised she remembers this was a good start the two got the closure they deserve. It was time for them to move on to become something greater Adora felt the feline's tail brush up her legs she was sure the girl was smiling at her. In all honesty, she might like this new Catra better the thing that they had before was now buried but with this feeling she feels like she's falling in love with her all over again it was a special and new feeling a mutual decision made of respect. Just this one-time Catra kisses her in the back of the palm, it was her turn to make the princess flustered and she loves every moment of it. The two found mutual admiration in what they do she might go back to the Horde to prove herself while she focuses on making the rebellion be ready if the two tangoes hand-in-hand no longer will Adora view Catra as someone as her childhood friend or lover but a worthy person to match She-Ra she was proud of this, she was proud of her now their back as friends again there's nothing more she could ever ask for.

 

* * *

 

"You should go, “she says looking at the light outside “I’m giving you a head start “

 

“You're an idiot “Catra chuckles running away

 

“Yeah I am” she whispers “I’m _your_ idiot”

 

Adora step back as she watches her new friend run away, she felt happy the whole room light up and a familiar voice to come to a hidden room, the walls slowly turned into a warm color walking down the corridors.

 

“I welcome you to your domain She-Ra” gesture Light hope

 

“You could have arrived sooner “

 

"I could not interfere with your attachments like that and it would particularly be rude of me to go there and confront that beast"

 

“She's not a beast “

 

"She's like the rest of them" she says showing a series and species of the Horde soldiers one, in particular, look like a mix of cat and bear that caught her attention "The Horde are monsters that inhabited this area years ago now they all fled to beast Island the homeland of Hordak and his first force captains"

 

“How long has been the Horde on war?”

 

"A century " light hope bat an eye on her "I worry about you Adora, I have managed to help you in yourself conscience but as I observe more the beast you have once talk might be the cause of your downfall”

 

“That's an overstatement”

 

Light hope opened the palm of her hands projecting different images of monsters, old soldiers and burning villagers from all over the room. A picture on the side showed a blurry image that looked awfully familiar to Catra’s species when Adora tries to point its finger towards it the image only got distorted and distorted until finally Lights Hope turned back her attention to Adora.

 

“My child you have no idea who you are attached to”

 

That was the last word Adora remembers as her consciousness enters the realm.

 

_What does she mean by that?_

 

And to that Light Hope let her fell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So Let's get this clear out of the way:
> 
> 1\. This is what an alternative take on what would have happened if Adora and Catra would actually wanted to escape the whole war nonsense before Adora finds the sword  
> 2\. War Partners is Horde version of Gal Pals  
> 3\. The rock was a topaz and yes Adora is a dumbass about rocks


End file.
